Sacrifices
by file109
Summary: -COMPLETE How much should they scarifice for the program? AU Sam and Jonas Hanson story,
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"let me guess the guys called the showers right" Janet said as she saw Sam enter the infirmary, she had heard the incoming alert of a team coming back but no medical staff had been requested so she was just waiting to the medical checks when I very muddy, very tied looking Samantha Carter entered the infirmary.  
  
"No, I called the infirmary, just to see your smiling face" Sam joked lightly, as she fought to remain steady on her feet,  
  
"Oh, well here I am, let me just put some plastic on one of these beds and I'll be ready" Janet new better than to ask her out in the open what was wrong, so she just spread a plastic sheet over the bed as Sam was still despite the time she had been on base, wet and muddy from the mission.  
  
"Just jump up here" she said as she finished noting the pain in Sam face as she did so, Sam was good at hiding it but Janet always new when she was in pain, so she started slowly.  
  
"What seem to be problem?"  
  
"My back," Sam almost squeaked, she cleared her throat weakly and continued "I think most of the cuts are bleeding again"  
  
"Well you just pop off your T-Shirt of and we will take a look OK"  
  
Janet was not happy with what she saw; every cut was indeed reopened, where Sam heavy flack jacket had been rubbing on the soaking surface,  
  
Sam lay on her front wondering how the hell she had ended up here, she didn't want to stay she new that much, she thought back to 2 nights early when she had 'injured her back'  
  
She lay in bed, hoping he got back soon, the earlier he was the less drunk he usually was but tonight her luck wasn't holding and it was already after one when she heard the familiar grate of the key in the door  
  
"SAMANTHA" Came the yell, now she had a choice pretend to be asleep and hope he was so drunk he would pass out quickly before he did anything or go down and try and keep him calm. She made the wrong choice yet again, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the sound of foot steps on the stairs.  
  
"Sammie" Came the leer from the door way  
  
"Sammie," He almost growled as he approached the bed, shedding clothes as he went.  
  
"Sammie," he roughly descended on to of her walking up the bed straddling her beneath the covers, she could smell his stench of alcohol and cigarettes coming off his body and breath.  
  
She opened her eyes she new what was coming, she had been horrified the first time but now it was routine, her mind ran through her training working out ways she could get away from him, despite his more impressive black opps training and his greater strength, he was drunk and she could use that against him but she couldn't risk it, not anymore.  
  
He took her violently with no regards for her feelings only his own satisfaction. She didn't make a sound though the pain was intense, she new better than that. 'Is this love' she asked herself.  
  
When he was done he looked down and smiled "You know I love you Sammie, you'd do anything for me wouldn't you Sammie" he drawled  
  
"yer, Jonas, real love" She new it had been a mistake as soon as she said it but she was still angry after years of hate, she had forgotten slipped up because of the anger she felt inside.  
  
"GET OUT, GET OUT," he yelled shoving the still shock body from the bed and on to the floor where she sprawled as her head and back crashed to the ground unable to stop the fall on to her back, after the sudden violent thrust.  
  
"You will sleep there, whore" he growled before he turned over to go to sleep ignoring the slender women on the floor.  
  
She remained still for a long time, until she was certain he was deep asleep hugging herself to try and keep warm in the cold Colorado air.  
  
When she thought he was in a deep enough sleep she crawled across the room grabbing the bag she had already set up for the morning it would not do disturb him leaving for work as he was on down time, she new there were clothes in there that she could put on once she got down stairs.  
  
She crept downstairs and started to dress but she only had her fatigue pants on she heard the bedroom door slam, and she new she had made her second mistake of the night. He came down the stairs in a rage "how dare you disobey me, I could destroy you and your precious life, you love so much"  
  
"I'm sorry Jonas" She tried in vain but he picked up a pint glass and threw it across the room it shattered on the wall as only missing her head because she dived onto the sofa, but the shard rained down on her unprotected back, cutting it painfully, but she lay perfectly still holding in the cry she wanted to release.  
  
"Have a good mission" Jonas said carelessly as he went back upstairs, with no remorse in his voice, almost as if he had forgotten what he'd down or just did not consider it important.  
  
Sam was called back from her recollection as, Janet tried to clean the wounds on her back and it stung painfully on the deeper cuts. 'Yer I had a great mission Jonas, thanks a million' she quipped in her head cursing who ever idea it had been for them to take full packs.  
  
"Why Sam?" Janet asked softly, it was not the first time she had asked but she felt she had to keep trying  
  
"I woke him up" Sam quipped back knowing what Janet meant but not willing to answer, with the same lies she had been using for years 'I slipped, I fell, I'm clumsy, it was my fault!'  
  
"You know that's not what I meant, your so intelligent, you know this is wrong, stop it before even I can't put you back together again" Janet new it was harsh but she was sick of patching up her best friend, she was in the infirmary more than any other member of the base.  
  
"I can't do it, there are things more important" Sam voice was controlled, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried, she had become numb just going through the actions of living, she suddenly recalled she had cried for Cassandra when she thought she was dying but not for herself, not anymore.  
  
"your not alone and there is nothing more important Sam, you need to get out, whatever he has on you, its not worth it" Janet knelt beside the bed looking Sam straight in the eyes, she couldn't let this go on. "I am going to tell the rest of SG1 what he does, if you don't and you know how they will react so, if you don't want heads ripped off then I suggest you tell them, tell us why" Janet wouldn't let it continue, it was time to act.  
  
"No, you can't, honestly Janet I'll be more careful, I stay out of here, just don't tell them" Sam almost shouted then just stared, thoughts running a million miles an hour through her head.  
  
Janet quickly finished dressing Sam's back "I am going to tell them, you can't go on living like this, being careful doesn't stop you getting hit" She spoke softly trying not to be another threat but she had been patching Sam up for years, she even kept Sam's contraceptives in her locker so Jonas wouldn't know about them, she had tried everything, being supportive but it was time to stand up to Jonas even if Sam wouldn't her friend was so strong in every other way, she felt she had to be strong for her now.  
  
"You've got to let me explain to them why, but I can't tell them what he does, they don't need to know" she spoke almost in a whisper, the hope Janet offered being to great to resist she new she spoke the truth maybe despite her shame they help her out of the horror story that was her current life.  
  
"Yes, they do, they'll help you're a team you support each other"  
  
"That's out there" she waved her arm "they can't do anything here"  
  
"No, it where you need help, lets let them decide if they can help" Janet was surprised out how willingly Sam was to cooperate things must be getting bad. 'Getting bad' she almost laughed at herself they had been bad as long as she had known Sam, worse didn't bare thinking about though.  
  
Daniel was just putting his boots back on when he glanced at Sam's locker next to his own. He worried, he new Jonas bullied her heed realised it as soon as he came on base. No stranger to bullies like Hanson himself. If they weren't married you'd never think of them together. Jonas had never shown Sam any love, in Daniel presence at least, he would touch her possessively but never lovingly. He remembered there first meeting in this room, by that locker  
  
Daniel had entered the locker room with him and the rest of his team, Just as Sam as finishing up 'Sorry, I was just leaving' she muttered as she said as she stuffed her things into her locker, with none of her usual care.  
  
'This stuff goner be a night mare to clean one of Jonas' team had complained  
  
'You should get married mate, Sam here all clean mine for me won't you Sammie' Jonas boasted. Daniel had fully expect Sam usually sarcastic tongue or her just to ignore him, even hit him but the tiny voice that answered wasn't the women Daniel knew he would probably have been less surprised if she had grown another head.  
  
'Sure Jonas' She then tried to slip away, but Jonas had already removed his boots and thrust violently them into Sam's chest still thick with mud staining her shirt and T-shirt,  
  
Daniel expected this to get a reaction but she didn't even make eye contact with the man, as he leered 'Don't run away Sammie, I was talking'  
  
'Sorry Jonas, I got to go the generals waiting' Daniel had thought he was going to hit her right there in front of everyone but as soon as the Hammond was mentioned he backed down  
  
'Well run along dear, don't want to keep the man waiting' Daniel horrified by the whole scene he had confronted Jonas on it, only to be called a geek and to keep his nose out of it. The anger in Jonas had scared Daniel how one man could contain that much hate. The next couple of days Sam spent in the infirmary and nursing a dislocated shoulder Daniel had never mentioned it again.  
  
That had been a long time ago now and he had seen Sam handle so much, he couldn't imagine her backing down at home and hoped what ever had brought them together in the first place was back even if they didn't show it publicly, he could almost kid himself that Sam was just accident prone and some day's she just chose to where more make up than others, almost, he could almost believe that some days.  
  
Latter that night 3 member of SG1 sat in a unused storage room looking vaguely at there watches "So anyone know why we are here" Jack said eventually  
  
"Doctor Frasier, merely requested my presence" Tlea'c stated flatly  
  
"She said it was important" Daniel added  
  
"So where is she" Jack said impatience showing in his voice.  
  
"Right here," came the usual calm voice of Doctor Frasier  
  
"So Doc, what's with all the clock and dagger stuff," Jack asked as she closed the door.  
  
"This" Janet said clearly as she place a thick folder on the table  
  
"Why is a large medical record our concern Doctor Frasier?" Tlea'c asked  
  
"Sam's medical record, we really shouldn't see this Doc" Daniel added  
  
"Are you not bound by patient confidentially laws"  
  
"I allowed to inform family of her medical condition unless she has asked otherwise you have said you consider each other family, and to be honest they can hang me for all I care if you can stop this folder getting larger or worse."  
  
Jack wasn't used to the desperation in her voice but was touched by the caring nature of her words.  
  
"That folder, details all the beating she wasn't able to hide, the cuts, bruises and brakes inflicted, it represent little of the humiliation and pain she suffers regularly, even I don't know it all but that folder speaks volumes. I going to leave it with you for an hour, while I go and find its owner who is willing to speak to you;" 'I hope' she added slightly in her head.  
  
Janet left quickly unwilling to watch the shock and horror when they open that folder, she had seen most of it first hand it was not pretty and Sam had been good at hiding most of it from them.  
  
That's it for now review and I'll put another chapter up soon. 


	2. chapter 2

Authors note: The question I always wondered in these sort of fics is why is she still with him? This is one possible answer, hope you enjoy please R&R then I will post more!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They read each case, from the first broken rib to the last incident with the glass, there were pictures of most of the injuries and each one made each of the men cry a little inside, they sat in silence unsure what to say just thinking of there strong, confident friend who had been suffering in silence for so long.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" Jack said eventually but even that seem nothing compared to the damage he had done, no one even considered asking who he was referring to .  
  
"You are correct O'Neill this man does not deserve to live" Tlea'c added absolute certainty in his voice.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't tell us, after all we have gone through, I thought he was just a bully but this, this is..." Daniel voice trailed of unable to finish  
  
They sat in silence each raked with guilt that they had let this continue and horror that Sam had been living this, each mission had been stressful but at least they had all been able to go home, be safe and relax.  
  
Just then the door creaked open. They hadn't realised how long they had been sitting there. Daniel quickly scoped the picture and paper work back into the file, knowing they were not suppose to be looking at it despite Janet's words.  
  
"Well you know my sordid little secret now" a quite voice came from the door way  
  
As Sam and Janet entered, all eyes were on Sam.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam" Daniel said it sounded lame even to him but what do you say when you discover one of your best friends is being beaten to a pulp on a regular basis.  
  
"I don't need your pity," Sam said with a little more of her usually energy.  
  
"Your not staying with him, the doc can give evidence; you never need to see him again" Jack rushed out  
  
"it not that easy" Sam almost laughed, "if only it was, Jonas is smarter than that, I would have walked out years ago if.." Sam voice trailed off.  
  
"Sam, you have to tell us why" Janet voice was soft  
  
"He owns me" Sam's voice was pitiful  
  
"No, one owns anybody, you know that" Jack said, he would have been angry if Sam hadn't been actively shaking in obvious fear.  
  
"No but he knows, I won't leave, he trapped me a long time ago, if it was just me he could destroy I'd still walk away now, but I can't, we work to long, we fight to hard and we've lost to much for me to throw it all away" Sam voice was steady, resigned she had excepted this life, she just had to try and live with the consequences of her choice.  
  
"What I don't understand" Daniel said softly.  
  
"He will go public with....... about the Stargate, about all of this, he's got it all set up, if I ever leave or probably one day just for the hell of it." She paused, the last phrase uttered so easily was her greatest fear.  
  
"He's got it set up some how, so if he is not around it goes to the press, with enough details and classified files for them to have to believe him, he's got the know how but I don't know what the system, is to stop it, I've tried to find out believe me, so, he owns me and there is nothing you can do about it, I've not lived through to much to throw it away now, I can't change the past but I can maintain your futures, So I hope your pleased with yourself doctor, the last place Jonas hadn't tainted was with my team, but now..." She left it hanging as she turned to leave her voice raised in anger as she voiced the injustice for the first time, and anger pored through her veins.  
  
Jack was out of his seat and across the room before, he had time to think.  
  
"Don't go, there has to be something we can do, you can't just give in, like this, I've never seen you quit, don't start now, we can change this we just need to work as a team, we save the planet Carter, we can beat this."  
  
"Some of that folder is testimony to what trying to stop Jonas does, if he didn't have me to take out is anger on, who knows what he would have done by now, don't get involved, it safer that way."  
  
"We are involved Sam we are you friends" Jack spoke softly using her first name was a rare event and Sam didn't miss its significance.  
  
She stopped, she felt the wait of years as if it was crushing her, she had been living day to day hour to hour and now seeing the folder on the desk was almost as much of a shock to her as to the rest of them. She almost fell, Jack was at her side. He put a hand around her waist to steady her, but as he touched her back she pulled away involuntarily.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered automatically under her breath.  
  
"Sam, look at me" She kept her eyes down cast he grasped her chin forcing her eyes into his "you don't ever need to be sorry OK, you have nothing to be sorry for, he is the one to blame not you"  
  
Under his sincere gaze the last of her resistance fell away "I don't know when it got so out of hand, the first time he was so sorry but when I tried to leave he pulled the photos on me and would have ruined my career so a stayed gave him a second chance, saved my own back because I loved my job and he was good for a while, but then he started going on more and more black opps missions after we were married and the drinking and violence got worse, then he came here and he had complete control, I don't know when and I don't know what to do, but I just want it to stop." Sam was crying now and it broke everyone present, she was there strength, there conscious SG1 were family but one of them had been suffering alone for so long she almost forgotten how to share any of it with them. She stiffened tried to get herself under control.  
  
Jack thought of all those missions were she had never complained. He couldn't remember the last time she had complained, up to her eye balls in mud and she would push on, whenever he noticed the bruises, she would simply say she had been sparing too hard or had fallen, he had believed most of it, he suddenly realised how stupid he had been. The little things, the slight grunt of effort in shouldering a light pack or a broken finger she just bandage and keep going, how had he been so blind he screamed at himself.  
  
Janet was looking on, watching Sam cry she had been amazed the first time they meet by the tall blond women's strength, and never thought she be grateful to see her cry, but today she was almost cheering. As she watched Sam tried to raise her shield again she wondered at how many times she had to do that to get through each day. There was a lot of work to do and Sam was right it wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't alone anymore and best the SGC had to offer were more than a match for Hanson.  
  
"We need a plan Major Carter, we will need to be most cunning," She had to smile a Tlea'c stated it clearly like it failure was impossible.  
  
"Ok, suggestions people," Jack ordered, it was so like when they had trouble on a mission that Sam could almost forget what they were talking about if that medical file had not been boring holes in her head.  
  
"we need to get to him," Daniel said "play on his ego, Jack how do you feel about making a new best friend"  
  
"what are you trying to say Daniel, I want to kill him, not bond with the guy and discover if he had a traumatic childhood."  
  
"You can't do anything rash sir, please, you can't risk the SGC, I'm really not worth it, he won't kill me I'm to good a playing his games, I'll be more careful" Sam tried to sound sensible and not weak but she wasn't sure if she was winning.  
  
"I know Sam that's why we need to get him to tell us how the system works,"  
  
"I tried that" Sam said, "I tried getting him to tell me when he is drunk or being nice but he just gets angry" Sam said this time sure she was sounding pathetic to her team.  
  
"Your right Daniel, sorry Carter but he'll probably never tell you, his guard is up but I can get to him if you'll willing, this could work"  
  
"What are you proposing O'Neill?"  
  
"I never liked the guy, that much is true but it not as obvious, as from Daniel and the doc, as far as I can tell he doesn't trust you much either Tlea'c, but me superficially we have a lot in common"  
  
"You fooled Maybourne, ready to dance with the devil again so soon Jack" Sam, felt something that might be a glimmer of hope in her life, something it had been missing for to long.  
  
"Sure, no sweat, but this could take a while and I'm not happy you going on living like this Sam, are you sure you can't just walk away"  
  
"He is obsessed enough to do, every time he goes on a mission he reminds me I better be here when he gets back, he is control and power driven, years ago I wouldn't have considered he would betray his country, me yes he done it before but now who knows." Sam tried to detach herself from her words "I'll try to keep out of trouble but Jack if you do this your playing with fire it might be best just to leave it well alone, he is dangerous"  
  
"No way," jack response was quick and automatic "You either leave now or I try my best to find out as quickly as possible what going on."  
  
"Thank you" Sam voice was tiny but she never been so grateful in all her life.  
  
"Ok, I need to know about him, what can I use to get him to talk about you,"  
  
"Just play his ego, he loves to know he is in control and the fact that you're my superior officer, show the same contempt for me he always does and Daniel, he hates Daniel so I'm afraid you losing some friends tonight."  
  
"I'll Live" Daniel added  
  
"He drinks a lot, don't try and stop him he hates that, his team know it well,"  
  
"So he is your standard air force bully then"  
  
"Only smarter, he not nearly as stupid as he comes across the act will need to be good, you can't react to anything he does, promise me, there is to much at stack, I doubt the system is complicated but it will be reliable but I think he'll want someone to share it with eventually he loves to boast, that why he loves me at the team...nothing" her voice trailed off.  
  
"Sam, you need to tell us, so we can help, you know I can't ignore the stuff in that file"  
  
"No, its not important, just........"  
  
"Sam were your friends we are not judging you or condemning you, tell us"  
  
"He makes me go out with his team, clean there kit just power stuff, honestly Jonas is all about control, please it nothing, I think he honestly believes he cares about me"  
  
"That file is far from full of nothing"  
  
"Promise me, this" she gestured at the file "Won't be in vain, because you react now and it will be, don't risk it, promise me that."  
  
"OK," Jack muttered,  
  
"ok," Sam tried again to wipe tears from her eyes, and return to mission mode "ready to drive me home, tell him I had a minor accident in the car, he thinks I'm a terrible driver, So that will give you a good starting point, to moan about me," Again Sam detached herself from her words.  
  
"are you sure, he react won't he specially if you turn up with another man"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, now are you ready, because you don't have to do this"  
  
"For the last time we are doing this, now let's go"  
  
"Thank you," Sam said again looking at the concern and love on each of there faces. As she turned to the door as if re-entering her life but with two huge differences, she had hope and was no longer alone.  
  
As they walked down the corridor towards the lockers, Sam fell in step with Daniel,  
  
"are you not a very qualified pilot, and engineer,"  
  
"Yer, sure I flew just about everything in the gulf,"  
  
"So why the hell does Hanson think you can't drive"  
  
"Because I am a women"  
  
"That is a truly flawed hypothesis," Tlea'c stated  
  
"You said it mate" Jack added they couldn't help but smile if it had not been so serious it would have been down right funny.  
  
Sam gut was churning as they approached the house, she had got used to the routine, she was still terrified she had made the wrong choice.  
  
"Ready" Jack looked over at Sam and smiled  
  
"Sure, and you better stop that when he see you"  
  
"What,"  
  
"Smiling at me, he never does, just pretend I'm Maybourne or something"  
  
"You're nothing like Maybourne but I'll take the hint, lets go"  
  
The walked up the drive, Sam slightly behind jack as he knocked on the door.  
  
"What," a angry Jonas asked but seeing Jack quickly stopped any other comment. "Sorry Sir, didn't realise it was you,"  
  
"Well no worries, your off duty, I just returning something that you might miss," Jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Sam.  
  
"Thanks," Jonas muttered "What she go and do now, blow up another lab playing with that mate of yours"  
  
"Who, Daniel no he still playing with his rocks, asked him out to the pub but he said he was already having to much fun" Jack chuckled and Jonas joined him, Sam remained silent and still know it was best if Jack was to gain Jonas's trust.  
  
"You don't wanner come do you, I could use the company" Jack asked so casually even Sam was impressed.  
  
"Sure, one never heart anyone," Though judging by his breath he had already had more than one.  
  
"Sweet" Jack laughed turning to Sam, "Sorry but you've got those reports to do for me don't you, I wouldn't won't you getting behind"  
  
"That's OK, sir, have a good time" Sam said meekly  
  
"We will darling, we will, I'll see you later OK," Jonas said as he grabbed his coat and left the house,  
  
"So, where did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know, this is a bit off my usually hunting ground but I thought you'd want your wife back, I know what pain they can be" he mock groaned "So where would you recommend for a quite pint."  
  
"Well there a great little place just round the corner actually" Jack hoped Jonas would be more relaxed on his own turf.  
  
THAT'S IT FOR NOW, PLEASE REVIEW AS THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I'VE POSTED SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, LET ME KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WRONG. I WILL POST MORE SOON IF I GET REVIEWS. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jack and Jonas, talked easily enough for a while as Jonas steadily drank more and more while Jack was driving so only joined him for couple he didn't even seem to notice, Sam had been write if he could fall the NID, this arrogant idiot should be too much trouble.  
  
The conversation only turned to there home lives a couple of time and Jack didn't push it know he would blow his cover if he rushed. But as the conversation turned to how much Jonas wanted kids, Jack almost gave himself away, firstly horrified that anyone like Jonas would be aloud to be a father but as Jonas rambled on in his now very drunken slant, he released that Sam wouldn't be willingly jumping in to bed with her abuser, he prayed it did mean what he thought it meant.  
  
The rest of the night passed uneventfully but it was late when Jack dropped a now very drunk Jonas home.  
  
Sam had worried all night; she had tidied the house and done all the thing Jonas expected his good wife to take care of. She new she would have done something wrong she always had, she had long ago forgotten about trying to get it write only trying to give him no obvious cause for complaint, she thought back over the years he'd been so charming at first, it had been easy, she had never been serious, sure she cared for him, still did in a weird perverse way but when things had gotten so out of hand she really couldn't remember she just slowly lost control.  
  
She was asleep when he finally came crashing in to bed beside her, a grunt and snoring the only noise he managed tonight. Sam woke early grabbed her bag and left for work, she new he would sleep till at least 12 he was back at work tomorrow but she was going off world today on a routine mission and would not be back until late so would not see him till he was at work again. Evan if she nothing changed she was grateful for the night off Jack had given her.  
  
For once the mission the following day was as routine as they had expected, the ruins the UVA had spotted were just that ruins that had been abandoned many years ago Daniel recorded what little of the text that had survived then they broke for lunch. Carter had been on edge, this was usually when she could forget about Jonas and her other life but she was worried the Cornel had not yet mentioned last night so she sat down and they began eating in silence alert but as relaxed as you could be on an alien world.  
  
"You know Carter if anyone says bigotry is dead, introduce them to Hanson"  
  
"How did it go, sir, he passed out when he got in so I don't know"  
  
"I'm not surprised he drinks like a fish," O'Neill was trying to keep the conversation normal but was struggling "He drank and ranted, but I think you right his ego was happy with my rank"  
  
"So, are you friends for life" Daniel asked  
  
"Probably if I don't mind listening to how he would fuck up the world for hours, were going to watch the game on Thursday, if we both get off in time, I'm sorry Major but we agreed you could do all our paper work"  
  
"Sure, Sir, you take him out enough, I'll do your paper work for life"  
  
"Do you often do his work, Major Carter" Tlea'c asked sounding genuinely concerned  
  
"Not as often as he would like, Tlea'c"  
  
"If we were on Chulak the situation would be simple and as a warrior you could simply kill him for what he does." Tlea'c stated matter of factly.  
  
"Well maybe we could go to Chulak on holiday I here it is nice the time of year," Sam joked her team always put her at ease even when discussing such as serious topic.  
  
"Ok, we better head back I want to get home tonight."  
  
"I don't" Sam muttered under breath, low enough for no one to here  
  
"Let's move out kids"  
  
As they approached the Stargate, Jack hung back with Sam, "We will get him, you know that don't you, but if you ever need to just run, I'll always be waiting"  
  
"Thank you, sir, but I meant it, their is more at stack here than either my health or my happiness. Anyway running away with your CO is frowned upon as far as I remember" She smiled though Jack couldn't help noticing it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Well I never was good at playing by the rules" Jack tried to maintain a light tone but as they stepped up to the Stargate Jack could help notice Sam small sigh as she passed back to her real life.  
  
He had wanted to scream at her following those words 'there is more at stack than my health or happiness' was that true? They were soldiers they would give there lives for the secrets they new, was this any different? The question had been plaguing him for since Carter had first made her confession, he knew she had stared in to the barrel of staff weapon on more than one occasion without saying a word, they all had, each willing to die and let each other die to protect the secrets of earth but there had been a threat lives at stack, was keeping the governments secrets worth the same sacrifice.  
  
It was late when they got back, it was weird it had been only early evening on the planet they had just left but when they returned it was night according to the clocks but there was not really any time under the mountain crews worked 24hrs a day and although the other levels only had a skeleton crew at night, the gate level always had full staff on.  
  
Jack and Daniel headed home after a quick shower and a brief medical, Sam hit the showers after them and went for her medical hoping to see Janet who often worked late when teams were of world. She was in luck, "Hey Sam you just missed the guys," Janet voice called from the room where she was busy checking equipment, "how was the mission" She asked as she turned to Sam ushering her in to a cubical  
  
"Great, nothing but trees, the Cornell loved it" Sam said smiling at her friend, Janet always put her at ease even at the worst of times.  
  
"I just run the regular tests and check your back and then are you going to go to bed or going to play with something in your lab." Janet new better than to ask Sam if she was going home.  
  
"You eaten yet, because I know my system out of wack, but was going to head down to the commissary"  
  
"Sound great I've been busy most of the evening so I could use something and it not like I want to cook when I get home."  
  
"Don't let me keep you from getting home, it's late already"  
  
"I'm not on till 1400 tomorrow so I can sleep in if Cass lets me"  
  
"How is Cassie, I don't get to see her nearly as much as I'd like"  
  
"She misses you but hopefully times are changing" Janet said flashing her a smile.  
  
"Yer, lets hope"  
  
They had a great time in the commissary, which was empty when they go entered so they just micro waved some leftovers, Then both filled each other in on there current projects, Sam was looking it to the holographic projection device a team had brought back earlier and Janet was studying some new plant vaccine, all completely new stuff and the scientist in each of the love the thrill.  
  
Janet headed home and Sam headed to her lab, to work for a couple of hours in the peace of the night, she had to be up in the morning but she was used to operating on only a few hours. When she had been trying to rescue the Cornell from endora she had barely slept for days until Janet threatened to sedate her, she couldn't help thinking it would have gone a lot more smoothly if she didn't have to return home every few days to allow Jonas to show her what a bad wife she was. Maybe the Cornel would return the favour and save her as well.  
  
THAT'S IT FOR NOW, I LOVE TO HERE YOUR REVIEWS, THE MORE I GET THE MORE LIKELY I AM TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER, THANKS TO THOSE WHO ALREADY REVIEWED THIS FIC!. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4 – Thanks to those who reviewed this fic, sorry for delay in posting I've been snowed under with work!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
2 Weeks passed and despite Jack's best efforts, Jonas showed no hint of opening up to him about how he would betray the SGC. They had been out and Jonas seemed to be perfectly relaxed around Jack, they would joke about the military and women and appeared to be getting on great, Jonas drank a lot but didn't seemed to notice Jack reluctance to get as drunk.  
  
Cornell O'Neill was in with Hammond when Jonas reported obviously on the request of Hammond,  
  
"You asked to see me, Sir"  
  
"I did indeed, can you tell me where you latest debrief notes are"  
  
"Have you not yet received them, Sir" Hammond look round supprised it was Jack who had spoken.  
  
"No, and I would like an explanation, as to where they are and what you know about it?"  
  
Jonas, opened his mouth to respond but Jack beat him to it "Major Carter has them, Sir"  
  
Horror flashed across Jonas's face but he stayed silent know Jack was in as much trouble as he was if he dubbed him in.  
  
"And why would that be Cornell"  
  
"Well she was working late and said she hadn't finished hers but would send them all straight up when she got in this morning as she was due in before we were and you were occupied all after noon, so we could not deliver them personally before going off shift, sorry Sir it was on my recommendation the captain left his as well I expected more from major Carter and we were in rush, Sir." Jack remain relaxed even under a glare from Hammond that would have most officers running to change there underwear.  
  
"I do have a sectary for a reason, but as yours were not due till tonight I can overlook it but Captain next time ensure they get here, regardless of who the officer is, I will speak to Major Carter but for now your both dismissed and I suggest you go and locate the paper work in question"  
  
In the corridor outside, Jack turned to Jonas "You are so gonner get it if she discovers you went along with a plan that blames her"  
  
"Not nearly as much as she is, I don't know what gets into her some days she now not to be late with my paper work"  
  
"You goner tell her so we don't get in it deep with Hammond" Jack said making out he was scared of Hammond, which he was if Hammond started investigating now it would be the worst timing, why hadn't Carter just done the work, she obviously usually did.  
  
"Yer, right now and she better have a bloody good reason"  
  
"She's your akles heal mate, you wanner watch that she have you under control sooner than you can blink"  
  
"No way," Hanson face flashed in anger "I'm not soft in the head like some, Samantha will do what I tell her and she know it"  
  
"Doesn't look that way mate" Hoping he got information with out Sam getting hurt from the gentle teasing in his voice but he new he was walking a fine line, as they headed for Sam's lab.  
  
As they entered Sam looked up, "Hey guys, what's up"  
  
"Major, where are our debrief notes," Jack asked remaining in the door way as Jonas approached Sam.  
  
"What are you trying to piss me off now or are you just to stupid to know better" Jonas almost spat in Sam face, jack watched in horror as Sam looked panic stricken,  
  
"I submitted them, I swear, Jonas"  
  
"Well Hammond never received them, funny that if you submitted them," Jonas said as Sam stumbled off the back of her stool and was now up against the wall, with Jonas mere inches from her face.  
  
"You better go and find them, remember Hammond thinks this is your fault and it better stay that way"  
  
Sam practically ran across the room, turning to look at Jack "I sorry, sir I honestly don't know what happened"  
  
"That's OK, honey Jack understands, but we will talk about this later" Jonas sneered at her and then she fled her lab, hoping to find answers and cursing the timing.  
  
Sam resolved the matter quickly Hammond sectary the night before had simple not parsed them on to Hammond and they were still waiting unnoticed. Sam slightly cursed a simple mistake could cost a lot in this place.  
  
Sam and Daniel were sitting in the commissary discussing the implication of the technology humans were exposed in ancient Egypt to their development, when Jack and Jonas entered laughing at some joke one of them had made.  
  
"Looks like Jack getting into his role" Daniel muttered  
  
"Yer" Was all Sam muttered in reply as the two approached the table.  
  
"Mind if we join you kiddies" Jack laughed as he sat down  
  
"No, sir, we were just discussing Egyptian influence" Sam began  
  
"Well you got better company now" Jack almost snapped "And we got great news for you"  
  
"Yer, Jacks coming over tonight to watch the game, so we need you to get some food and stuff you don't mind do you" Jonas drawled as he put a arm around Sam, Daniel couldn't help but think of it as a sign of ownership, but as he squeezed sams shoulder he also couldn't help notice the wave of pain that flashed through her eyes, none of the rest of her body moved as he noticed now he wondered how many of those looks he had missed in the past.  
  
"Sure, what do you want"  
  
"Nothing special, I'm sure you can come up with something, after all your so smart aren't you" Jonas comments sound fine out of context and with out the sarcastic drawl in his voice.  
  
"I don't know Jonas, maybe we should just get Pizza, I've tasted Sam's cooking off world"  
  
"That's an idea you know, Sammie just get us some more beer on your way home then" He said giving her shoulder another squeeze.  
  
Daniel not wanting to leave before Sam but general Hammond had asked to see him and he couldn't be late without good reason "sorry guys I gotter get going got a meeting to get to"  
  
"Sure, Daniel see you around" Jack said casually  
  
"Bye, see you tomorrow" Sam was sorry to see him leave even though he new jack was only pretending to except Jonas's behaviour it seem to be making him bolder and that scared her.  
  
Daniel entered Hammonds office and he was wherein the same experetion he normally wore when dealing with Maybourne or NID, but Daniel had heard nothing to indicate there involvement on base at the moment.  
  
"Have a seat son" Hammond usurered Daniel in, "how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine, just a little curious about what this is regarding"  
  
"it is nothing official and this is all completely off record," Hammond looked nervous again, generals didn't tend to look nervous and it was really making Daniel nervous "How has Jack seemed to you lately," he paused "to be honest I am worried about this sudden friendship, it's not really his style"  
  
"Um.." Ok Daniel decided he needed to get a grip 26 languages and Um was the best he could do, deciding it was probably safer in the long run to tell Hammond "Ah." Ok still not vocalising it well though he took a deep breath and plunged on "Have you seen Major Carter medical record recently"  
  
"No amazing I don't nose through my officers medical record often and what has Major Carter got to do with this"  
  
"Well" Definetly not me finest hour Daniel told himself "Well" he tried again "Hanson has been black mailing her, sir"  
  
"what! but there married,"  
  
"I don't think Hanson thinks of marriage like that, I don't know exactly but it has been going on a long time, this is strictly off record but I don't want to lie to you there is enough of that going on right now," his mind returned to the commissary wondering how Sam was getting on "But Jack trying to get the information out of Hanson, it the only way, you can't do or say anything right now, please, sir, it is under control" he said a silent prayer that was true  
  
"Ok, but if you need back up my door is always open, I much rather this was official but I know SG1 work as a team" Hammond let Daniel leave trying to decide if this situation was better or worse than the one he had been expecting.  
  
- Please review, even if you don't like it! Thanks will post more soon, watch this space 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: People really do live like this! Domestic violence is a reality, So please read and review, if you like or not, either the content or the style.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jack and Jonas were already home when Sam staggered in under a large weight of beers, she headed straight for the kitchen ignoring the sounds coming from the den. She filled the fridge with despite the bottles already there, and sat down to weight trying not to think, about Jack and Jonas in the den or Daniel and Janet sitting outside worrying about what might happen. Her eyes filled with tears but she pushed them down as she thought of her friends.  
  
Sam sat on the stool for the duration of the game after delivering the pizza to the den, she only moved only when Jonas yelled 'beer' or 'Sammie' then she would silently enter delivering cold beer like the perfect servant never seen, heard or noticed.  
  
As Sam entered she was relived to see Jonas's team had won this at least would put him in a good mood. She placed to more beers on the table.  
  
"Hey Sammie" Jonas drawled as he slapped her arse "looks like your finally learning your place" She remained silent "you see Jack, Sam here" putting a passive arm over here shoulders "would never leave me, we are in love aren't we Sammie" There was a slight pause which as jack watch Jonas's arm tightened around Sam's shoulder he tried to fill.  
  
"Before I new she was your wife I tried" A cold look parsed across Jonas's face "who wouldn't mate, but she was completely faithful" Jack took a drag on his beer knowing he was playing with fire.  
  
"She is military brat through and through, she follows the orders of the man in charge of her" Jonas said half smiling  
  
"Maybe I should've had a military wife never got mine under control" Jack joked back, hating himself for those words, he still cared for Sara deeply despite there separation.  
  
"It a matter of pressure" Sam tried to slip away as Jonas remove his arm "No, stay here, we need some entertainment" Silence fell as Sam stood staring at her feet, Jonas tried to fill the silence,  
  
"Secrets Jack, that's the key, Sammie here would jump of the edge of the world to protect hers, wouldn't you" He said grabbing hold of her again.  
  
"Yes Jonas" Sam mumbled  
  
"I know we need some more entertainment" Jonas almost shouted seeming to have forgotten what they were just talking about. "show the Cornell what he has always wanted to see" He said trying to unbutton her shirt,  
  
"No, Jonas please.." Sam began  
  
"or shall we share you holiday snaps with the Cornell here" Jonas interrupted her forcefully.  
  
"What are you doing she will have me up on charges" Jack intervened.  
  
"No, I'll back you, you stood behind me today I'd do the same"  
  
"No, I'll head over to the strip joint If I want a show" Jack tried to sound casual.  
  
"No, jack stay, Sammie don't mind, do you now" he said turning to Sam "I always liked you better with less on anyway.  
  
"Mate your playing with fire, she will flip and then you'll be for it"  
  
"No, I'll show you later Jack I got it all set so she can never go, she knows her place, don't you Sammie, you chose me after all" Sam hated that she had indeed asked Jonas out but it was so long ago now and so much more complicated than that.  
  
" Jonas, please don't do this" She stared at the floor unable to look at either man "what do you want, I'll get you some more beer, ok" She tried again to leave as Jonas sat down again.  
  
"I don't think so Samantha, your C.O wants to see some more of you, so don't disappoint the man, you be wanting another promotion soon after all"  
  
"Jonas, she may obey you but she will have me up on charges, I don't need Hammond in my life right now"  
  
"Relax Jack, I'll fill you in how to control the proud intelligent Samantha Carter" Jonas turned away for a second, Sam nodded at Jack she new this was his chance to get Jonas, if only it could happen differently. So much had happened within these walls, she had been humiliated stripped of every once of dignity before but she had always been alone, now jack was there it was a thousand times worse, she new he wouldn't really hurt her tonight. Tonight was about control, but it always was with Jonas.  
  
As he ran his hands over her, she steel herself to the embracement but new she was truly in control, Jonas's ally was in fact hers, so she did this by choice, she still felt the shame like a physical wound it burned inside her.  
  
Jonas slumped into the chair again taking a long drag on his beer "look Sammie we ain't got all night, jack here is an important man, you never said no before" Those words screamed in her mind 'you never said no before' when had she stopped saying it, but she had been so afraid for so long,  
  
"Jonas please" Her voice was almost begging but she new it was just a pretence she would obey, what option did she have.  
  
"Sam, why do you always make me mad, your embarrassing me, do it now"  
  
Sam slowly took her top off; Jonas's grin was of huge satisfaction but Sam new full well he wasn't getting off from her body only his power over her. She couldn't look at Jack, for fear of what she might see.  
  
"Hay, all this time you thought you had the power over her when it was really, me" Jonas smirked openly.  
  
Sam could see Jack about to tell him to stop that he hated him for doing this, she new if he did that the SGC was out, so she quickly tried to convey that it was OK, they had to at least try get him.  
  
"No, Jonas don't tell him, please whatever you say, just don't tell him" Jack recognised a blatant bit of reverse psychology when he saw it, but realised if she could keep up the act so could he.  
  
"Quiet, we are talking here, so what do you think Jack are you ready for some real power, I do not fail in my promises, I'd lend her to you, after all we all get lonely on missions, and there aren't always any aliens around who see our true status."  
  
"NO, Jonas, please" Sam's voice was begging because she new he expected it but the reaction she go was not what she expected with Jack there.  
  
Jonas spun round, back handing Sam across the jaw so she staggered backward "I said Silence, I am speaking" he looked at her and she froze, to jack she looked like a deer court in head lights but he couldn't see the madness in Jonas's eyes.  
  
"lie down" Jonas barked and to Jack horror Sam complied.  
  
"Now, Jack a little test of your faith before I share to much with you", He said taking a step toward Jack, so they were uncomfortably close.  
  
"What don't you trust me or something"  
  
"No, but faith must be proved, now tie her up"  
  
"With what? I left my chains in my other coat" Jack usual sarcasm leapt to his mouth.  
  
Jonas seemed to grow angrier, he moved into the kitchen and brought back a number of lengths of nylon rope, one of which was stained red, in places, Jack tried hard not to think about why. "Now, do it"  
  
Jack moved over to where Sam lay on her front. As he knelt she rolled on to her back and held her hands forwards, she looked straight in to his eyes, trying to tell him it was OK, they had to risk it, they had to, this is what she had meant and she would be OK trying to be strong they couldn't risk Jonas suspecting now, they were to close.  
  
"Now Sammie, you know better than that, and Jack where did you learn to restrain a prison, I'd have you scrubbing toilets if we were on a mission with me, I don't want her moving, so be a good boy scout and make sure the knot is perfect" Sam immediately complied rolling back over so she could no long see jacks eyes but gave him a imperceptible nod as she rolled over, and lifted her arms so they crossed at the wrists behind her.  
  
Jack took hold and pulling a length of rope from the collection, bound her wrists together, making sure the not was indeed secure, turning to look at Jonas  
  
"meet with your approval, this is not really the sort of power I was talking about, not that I'm not enjoying" jack felt sick with each word and was silently begging Sam to ask him to stop but she remained silent, so he tried to act the part,  
  
"No, but this is not about power, it is about training, Sam must be taught her place, are you grateful for this lesson"  
  
"Yes sir" Came Sam's reply  
  
"and do you love me" Jonas quickly asked  
  
"Of course, Jonas"  
  
"You see Jack she is learning as you will, I can give you power and control but first a test"  
  
"Remove her trousers and finish tying her up"  
  
"What!" Spluttered Jack, but as he looked round at Jonas he to saw the madness in his eyes, the game they were playing had just got a lot more dangerous.  
  
"Do it now, she will not resist you it is not her place" Jack complied, again waiting for any signal from Sam to stop him, as he rolled her over to remove her trousers, he saw the determination and the hatred in her eyes as she looked at Jonas, but as she looked at him briefly he saw the shame in her eyes but then she turning away and closed them. Jack didn't look as her as removed he trouser leaving her lying on the floor in just her under wear.  
  
"Tie her ankles" Jonas instructed, passing Jack a piece of cord, Jack complied. Binding the strongest, bravest women he had ever meet, the hatred he felt for Jonas was beyond words, but also for himself. How could he do this, he wanted to stop to run away but that would be the easy way out for him, if Sam could endure this then so could he.  
  
"Now, lets see if you learnt anything all those missions" Jonas quipped seemingly oblivious to the seriousness of the situation he strode across the room and stood over Sam who was now lying on her stomach unable to move, he reached down grabbing the rope that held her hands and pulled sharply upwards. Jack new from personnel experience how much pain that courses and the likelihood of a dislocated shoulder is high, Sam let out the tiniest of gasp screams but then was silent again as he let go and she fell to the floor, her slightly faster breathing the only sign of the pain she was in.  
  
"Now, you believe in me, I could destroy her or you, physically or mentally at any point, the power is mine but I am merciful so she may live, because I wish her to be at my side always, we are in love" Jack remained silent, letting Jonas rant. "Come with me now, I will show you my wisdom"  
  
"But first I must ensure she does not move, I am no fool, my control is great but with out a reminder she may think she can move, go in the kitchen and get another beer" Jack was torn he didn't want to leave Jonas and Sam in the same room together with out him but he didn't want to blow it now and as he watch Jonas strut he didn't seem angry, so he risked it, all but running from the room, in his hast to return, grabbing a beer as instructed. When he returned he saw Jonas bent over Sam saying something about how Jack's loyalty to Jonas would be rewarded, but complete control was his, he mumbled threats Jack could only half here.  
  
"Well done, loyalty is everything Jack, remember that, now place it on her back so if she moves while we are gone, I will know" Jack walked over to Sam she was still breathing hard and couldn't look up at him but she move her head in a nod and took a deep breath as jack placed the beer on her back, controlling her breathing so it did not fall. Jonas took one last look at her and then turned to Jack casual as can be, "you see if she does not move as I have instructed there will be no more pain, come now, I'll see you in a hour Sammie, be good now"  
  
Sam just lay there, desperate to stop them but this was her chance a few more hours, a few more days she could almost see the end. She silently prayed through the pain that it was going to end.  
  
Authors note: I know some of you guys are waiting for the happy ending, but this isn't exactly it, well don't worry it's not the end and I'm not even sure if I like it, I written a few time in different ways, but I just don't see the sort of man who makes it into the SGC and supposed kills lots of innocent villages by burning them to death as incapable of this. Please review!!!! There will be more real soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: sorry for slow update (huge big apologies) – but look 2 new chapters – thanks for the reviews and support (  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Jack left he made like he was swatting some pesky night insect. Jonas didn't even notice as they climbed into his truck. Janet and Daniel, who were waiting in car opposite as arranged saw the gesture and knew they would head into the house as soon as Jack and Jonas had been gone five minutes. They hoped they would be greeted with good news the waiting had been almost unbearable for them both. The last few minutes passed even slower, but almost as soon as five minutes elapsed they both exited the car and quickly made their way up the steps to Sam and Jonas's house, they had both been there before but the sense of dread in those few steps hung in the air this time.  
  
They knocked to let Sam know it was them rather than Jack and Jonas returning. The hall was in darkness as they used their key to let themselves in.  
  
"Sam" Janet called out softly  
  
"In here" a pain filled voice came from the living room, Janet and Daniel both sped into the room.  
  
"Sam, are you hurt" Janet said crouching down beside Sam and removing the beer from her back, after a quick breath.  
  
"Don't spill it" Sam said quickly  
  
"No, it fine Sam. Daniel can you go and keep a look out at the window for a few minutes" Daniel looked momentarily hurt but moved off.  
  
"Sam are you hurt" Janet said as she reached to untie Sam's hands.  
  
"My shoulder," Sam said in the grim determined tone,  
  
"OK, just hang on honey," Janet said fumbling with the ropes holding Sam. As they parted Sam gasped as her left arm slumped to the floor. "OK, you'r doing great, lets get you sitting up." Very carefully she turned Sam so she was sitting against the sofa, with her ankles still tied.  
  
"They'll be back in less than an hour now, you can't stay"  
  
"Sam I not leaving you like this, I don't think your shoulder is fully dislocated but it needs to be set and treated to reduce the swelling."  
  
"No! Janet if he comes back and I'm gone he'll do it for sure. Just do what you can here; it's been worse"  
  
"He's done this before! Oh, Sam why didn't you say something"  
  
"Janet you know why. Can you do anything for this?"  
  
"Hang on a sec," Janet said, reaching for her bag, and pulling out some strong pain killers "Now have you drunk anything tonight,?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I'm going to give you over the recommended dose so they will work faster," she said passing Sam four red pills, "Just let me get you some water." She quickly went into the kitchen and got a glass and returned. Sam had pulled a blanket off one of the chairs to cover herself, Janet mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that, Sam's body would be going into shock.  
  
"Cold?," She said as she passed Sam the water, who quickly took the pills  
  
Sam nodded "How long have they been gone?,"  
  
"Fifteen minutes" Janet replied as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"He talked about telling him Janet, I think he might"  
  
"Then what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing. Janet he was just demonstrating his control. That stuff is strong I can't feel my arm as much already"  
  
"Yep and it increased because of Jack. Sam has he done this before?"  
  
"Yes.....It's just when I do something wrong, he didn't mean to hurt me but he is not going to be long this time"  
  
"Sam, look at me, this isn't right you shouldn't be living like this,"  
  
"Janet you know what he'll do if..., where's Daniel?" Sam asked suddenly worried  
  
"Keeping watch out front, now this is going to hurt despite the medication, but you already know that right. It wouldn't have been so bad if your shoulders weren't weak from previous incidents, but I'll be as quick as I can. I promise"  
  
"Yer, lets do it," Sam said trying to sound positive, as Janet grip her arm  
  
"On 3 OK. 1...2...3" Janet expertly pulled up and pushed in Sam's arm so the shoulder popped back in. Sam was breathing hard but did not scream out, her knuckles were white though as both hands clenched through the pain.  
  
"That's it, all done," Janet said pushing her hair out of her face and giving Sam time to get her breath back.  
  
"Thanks, it always a pleasure"  
  
"You have been hanging around Jack way to much you know that"  
  
"Sorry Jan, couldn't resist" Sam her light tone completely out of context for the location.  
  
"Now, where have they gone," Janet said as she reached to undo the rope holding Sam's legs.  
  
"Leave them you guys have got to go, they will be back soon, he can't know you were here"  
  
"You better not be suggesting that I'm going to leave you like this"  
  
"No, Janet you have to leave me like you found me, otherwise if Jack doesn't know how to stop it the SGC is out and all.. this is for nothing. He won't be long, Jack will make sure nothing happens"  
  
"I don't call your condition when we came in nothing, why didn't Jack intervene, you can't just leave somebody tied up on the floor."  
  
"Yes, he can. Jack didn't do anything because I didn't ask him to, you have to understand what is at stake here...please Janet how long have they been gone"  
  
"Nearly thirty minutes. I do understand Sam, but your shoulder wasn't nothing,"  
  
"No," came the tiny voice from Sam "But it is Ok, he always comes back and he is usually sorry. It's just....Janet this will end but I'm not going to be responsible for ruining the SGC, you have to just go, I'll be fine I promise"  
  
Daniel came into the room, "How is everything going in here"  
  
"I've set her shoulder but she should come to the infirmary, other than that Sam will have other new bruises in the morning but apparently this was just about control"  
  
"What, the hell did he think he was doing. Why didn't you and Jack stop him?"  
  
"Why don't you understand, I can't just run away, it not that simple. Just go before he comes back, please you have to help me, otherwise he will..." Sam was shouting through her tears. She cried for the injustice and because she was living this; did they think she just hadn't considered other options, that she didn't wake up every morning praying for another way.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam" Janet said "You're doing this for all of us, but promise me this will end, please, I can't watch him kill you"  
  
"It will Janet, but I have to be here"  
  
"I understand Sam" To her surprise it was Daniel who had spoken "I hate him for doing this, but always remember I trust you, I don't understand fully how this situation started but you are doing your best for all of us. On and off world you always do, I'll never doubt that"  
  
"Thank you Daniel, it will be OK, you'll see,"  
  
"Now your going to need some more pain killers by the look of things. Now where can I put these so he won't find them" Janet said brandishing the bottle of pills. "I know you don't usually risk it but take them, please"  
  
"Put them in the cupboard in the kitchen, the one under the sink, he doesn't usually check there. But hurry!" Janet headed for the kitchen.  
  
"OK, Daniel you get to do the honours. I'm sorry but you've got to tie me back up he can't know you were here"  
  
"Sam you never have anything to be sorry for. Are you sure?" As she nodded, Daniel knew she was right but hated himself as she watched her pull back the blanket to reveal her body still clad only in her underwear, mottled in bruises both old and new. As Daniel averted his gaze,  
  
"Don't worry Daniel it's nothing you haven't seen before. Remember the fun on the strip searches on 527, definitely not SG1 finest hour."  
  
"I never seen anyone able to dress as fast as the Colonel"  
  
"Well the temperature was a little chilly"  
  
"You can say that again,"  
  
Janet returned from the kitchen, "We have to go." Sam passed the rope to Daniel as she rolled on to her stomach wordlessly. Daniel tied her wrists together.  
  
"Are they like they were before? Janet, he'll notice if..."  
  
"No, they're not as tight and Daniel do the rope back round on its self like, yep like that. Sorry Sam"  
  
"Its OK, now you guys have got to get out of here"  
  
"OK, but we will stay right outside, if you and Jack need back up...."  
  
"Sorry Sam, this is going to be tricky" Janet said as she lifted the beer towards Sam's back. Sam held still, controlling her breathing so as not to unbalance it  
  
"You have to, don't worry about me, I'm most numb from your magic pills" Sam said, unable to look at her friends as she chose to return to Jonas's control again. The pressure of the ropes caused pain to sear through her shoulder but she felt the shame of her position more intensely than any physical pain. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jack and Jonas returned, not noticing the two worried figures sitting in a car opposite. As they opened the door Sam held her breath in anticipation. Jack followed a very pleased with himself Jonas into the house.  
  
"Sammie!" came the familiar holler of arrival.  
  
"Ah Sammie, you have been a good girl," as he bent down and untied her, she knew better than to move. "Now get the fuck up off the floor!" he yelled in her face, spit particles spraying over her. Her obedience was instantaneous.  
  
"Beer Jack, to celebrate our new business partnership" Jonas asked with no hint he even remember his previous actions.  
  
"Sure, I'll grab a couple"  
  
"No, it's OK. Sam will." Jonas said forcefully  
  
Sam had half got her trousers back on, and quickly managed to finish the job while Jack asked him about the game they had seen.  
  
About two hours later, Jonas had passed out. As soon as Jack was sure he was truly out of it he headed for the kitchen. Sam was sat on a stool, just staring into space, he just watched her for a minute or two, her face was relaxed and he could see the lines of pain and fatigue she hid most of the time.  
  
"Sorry, more beer" she said as she suddenly noticed him standing there. Quickly getting up.  
  
"No, I think we've had enough for tonight, he's passed out, it's over, he told me enough" Jack said reassuringly, as she sunk back wearily onto the stool. She didn't speak, the magnitude of what he was saying was to great  
  
"How's the shoulder?" Jack asked tentatively  
  
"Been worse, Jan came in and gave me some of her magic pills"  
  
"You gotta love that women"  
  
"I should go out and speak to them, then they can go home," Sam said wearily.  
  
"And you can go with them"  
  
"No! What if he wakes?"  
  
"I'll stay, tell him you were called back to the base, but I really don't think he'll be stirring for a while. I think his beer might have been a little stronger than mine"  
  
"I just didn't want you passing out first"  
  
"It's OK, I appreciate it, but go home with Janet, please"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea, we'll talk about it more in the morning, but before I pass out for real, get going. I've got a reputation as a hard core drinker to maintain"  
  
"Thank you" the sincerity in her eyes was almost overwhelming, but it was only for a second, before she turned for the door, fleeing the scene.  
  
Janet saw Sam coming out the door, she couldn't see her face in the light and it took all her control not to run out of the car to Sam but she knew if she blew it now; that was it, is was over.  
  
But Sam was walking normally no panic; no one else came out the house and she was heading for them, Daniel and Janet could hardly breath, as she opened the door.  
  
"It's over" Sam said as she climbed in the back.  
  
"He told Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yea, can we get out of here"  
  
"Not that I wasn't enjoying playing stalker but sure. Jack not joining us?"  
  
"No, he needs to stay for now, he'll be OK though"  
  
"Sure," replied Janet, "you're coming back to mine, if that's OK. I can treat your arm and you can get some rest."  
  
"What about Cassie? I'm not sure I want to try explaining this to her just yet"  
  
"It's OK, she out, but she's a big girl now, I think she could cope,"  
  
"I guess she's grown up a lot, since I last spent any proper time with her" The regret was clear in her voice.  
  
"Not a lot, she's still the same inside as she always was"  
  
The roads were deserted so Janet made the journey quickly it was only a few blocks to her house.  
  
"Here we are," Daniel declared  
  
"Ah, home sweet home" Janet added.  
  
Sam got out the car, still very quiet. While Janet unlocked the house, ushering them into the living room while, offering drinks.  
  
After they all had a drink and were sitting around, no one really knew what to say. Daniel started.  
  
"So you gonnar work tomorrow" it sounded odd even to him.  
  
"Yea" Sam replied over her drink, she was grateful for a break in the tense silence "I've got to keep up the act just a little longer, until we can disable whatever he's been up to" She detached herself from her words.  
  
"Well I'm driving in for 8.30, so unless that's too early you can come in with me," suggested Janet.  
  
"Shit, Janet you should be in bed that's only five hours away"  
  
"As soon as I've looked at your arm and any thing else you've picked up tonight, I'll get right off"  
  
"well as soon as you are ready, you can take a look, it's really not that bad," She said flexing it.  
  
"That because with those pills you could probably be run over by a train and not think it was that bad."  
  
"Ok, doctor I'll believe whatever you tell me! So where are we all to sleep 'cause I think Daniel is flaking on us"  
  
"I am not" Daniel sat upright but then joined the others in laughing at his foolishness when he had obviously been dozing.  
  
"OK, Daniel you win this lovely couch, only one previous owner, low mileage, slightly dented" Janet declared "Sam you can take the bed in my room and my delightful daughter has said I can use her room, Don't ask what I had to do to wangle that one"  
  
"Sure. I will see you in the morning, Daniel, Thank you" Sam looked at him fondly.  
  
"Sure get some rest, we'll sort it all out in the morning" Daniel replied, sleepily grabbing his overnight bag which he had dropped off earlier.  
  
Janet did only a brief exam of Sam before Sam headed off to bed and despite the number of thoughts spinning in her head she quickly fell asleep. Janet joined them, remembering to set her alarm for her early morning shift.  
  
Thanks for reading – will update soon (hopefully I mean that) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
At the sound of the alarm Janet groaned; she was so tired, and then she remember why and sat bolt upright. Grateful she had remembered first, otherwise she might have thought she had died and ended up in boy band hell. Quickly finding some clothes she headed for her own room to wake Sam but when she got there the room had already been vacated.  
  
"Sam" she called out gently  
  
"Yes" A strong voice came from just behind her; she jumped so badly and then burst out laughing "You scared the life out of me"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I got up to have a shower, I hope that's OK," She asked quickly  
  
"Fine, did you find a towel alright?"  
  
Before Sam could answer there was a loud crash from downstairs  
  
"Ah, the beast awakens" Sam joked but Janet looked worried.  
  
"Are you OK Daniel?" Janet shouted over the banisters  
  
"Yer, fine," Came a grumpy sounding reply.  
  
"He doesn't really function without coffee" Sam informed her  
  
"Let me get dressed and I'll see what we've got in. Cassie does tend to eat me out of house and home though"  
  
"Where is she by the way"  
  
"At Anna's which I think might actually mean Dominic's but I'm not sure yet"  
  
"They're that serious?"  
  
"Young love! It's always serious, till the end of time, stuff"  
  
"I don't really recall" Sam said with a half smile  
  
"Ah that bad" Janet said knowingly, determinedly trying not to treat Sam any differently because of Jonas. Sam would have to answer enough questions and still had enough battles to fight without also being isolated further by her friends. "OK, do you mind if I just grab my work stuff, I forgot last night"  
  
"Sure I'll go and ensure Daniel remembers how to dress"  
  
Once they were all properly dressed and sufficiently dosed up with caffeine they headed to the SGC. Daniel received a phone call from Jack saying he'd left Jonas at home and was coming in. They arranged a meeting in Janet's office at 10am baring emergencies.  
  
Then they all agreed to head to their respective labs and offices, till Jack arrived.  
  
"OK kids, what now?" Jack began  
  
"What did you find out? We still don't know, Sam was out of the house pretty quick once Jonas passed out, as far as I gathered" Daniel asked  
  
"Well the system is simple. At a small internet shop, Jonas pays to keep a connection for him open everyday for one hour, from which a message will be sent if he is absent for three consecutive days without prior notice"  
  
"How do you intend to prevent it being sent when we apprehend Jonas Hanson?" Tlea'c asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, we could just contact the shop, get them never to open that connection."  
  
"Wouldn't work Sir, because if he ever got a chance to access the internet again, the message would be sent, to risky, and if there are confidential documents in there we really don't want them sitting around on the net"  
  
"So we need to get into it and delete it"  
  
"Yep, know any good hackers?"  
  
"But it's only a regular email account, surely Sam you could do something" Daniel questioned, "You decrypted all those NID files."  
  
"Maybe given time, but I was never the hacker type of physics student"  
  
"Bet you know someone though, any ideas?" Jack prodded  
  
"Off the record?" inquired Janet.  
  
"This conversation is hardly a recordable event"  
  
"Yes Sir, I know but it just force of habit to check"  
  
"You'll be asking permission to speak freely Sir, to me in a minute" A pained looked flicked again in Sam's eyes, he wondered about the reason but didn't ask.  
  
"OK. Lieutenant Hailey could do it, Sir. I think she has an interest in the right field."  
  
"There was that incident about a year ago at the Academy I heard some very good likeness of the CO had been posted on the public site"  
  
"My lips are sealed, Sir, but I think she is the women for this job. I'll ask her, we have kept in touch as friends."  
  
"I think she'll jump at the chance, she been dying for something exciting to happen for weeks since she was stationed here but has not yet been allocated a team." Janet was a little worried about bringing the young Lieutenant in on the plan but she knew they needed her.  
  
"Today, Janet because I don't want Sam going home again."  
  
"I'll be fine really Sir,"  
  
"Not after last nights little display, Major. We are ending this now!"  
  
"I'll go down and see Hailey, give her a brief overview of the situation as long as that's OK, with you Sam?"  
  
"Sure, she's a good person she'll keep it to herself" Sam answered.  
  
Daniel looked at her, most people on Base gossiped, didn't Sam realise that most people had already got a complicated story behind her bruising and trips to the infirmary, one more log on the fire would make no difference even if this one burned true.  
  
"If it's a go, meet at lunch for update, 1300 here. Is that OK Janet?"  
  
"Sure we've got no patients at the moment and if the nursing staff think it funny we keep cramming in here, let them guess. At least there no chance of being overheard, like in the labs."  
  
"That is settled then, see you all later, good luck Janet" Jack concluded.  
  
"Sure see you later." replies Janet as Jack leaves. "Sam can I see you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Sam thought about it for a moment, "Not really but I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"I think maybe, but it's up to you. Hailey really does respect you, she asked after you a lot, I think she'll understand"  
  
"Sure. I think the more people I tell the easier it will be. So when are you heading down to see her?"  
  
"Right now, they can easily contact me if they need me"  
  
"Let go then" Sam squared her shoulders and headed for the door.  
  
The meeting with Hailey had gone well. She had been formal but as soon as Janet explained the situation she had offered any services she had, to bring Hanson to justice.  
  
The look in her eyes Sam noticed was one of anger. She was no stranger to bullies and had never backed down, Sam couldn't help feeling she must be a little disappointed in her.  
  
She joined them in the Janet's office at 1300, making it even more crowded than before.  
  
"You know people really are going to start talking about us in this cupboard, no offence doc" Jack joked  
  
"None taken,"  
  
"OK, guys Lieutenant Hailey is happy to help" Sam offered, wanting to move on, more worried than the others about who the SGC rumour mill might get back to.  
  
"OK, kids this is how this afternoon is going to happen" Jack began issuing orders. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I'll take Hailey, and show her the computer and she can do her thing. Sam you're coming with us. One, I don't want you on Base and Two... we might need you for something" he finished lamely  
  
"Sir, I'd.."  
  
"This one's not up for discussion Carter, you're coming" he cut her off.  
  
"Now the Doc. is going to implement one of the new six month random complete physicals on Hanson,"  
  
"Yes Sir, new policy out today, don't know if it will last though" Janet said with a smile.  
  
"Now, that should keep him here but if not, I want Tlea'c and Danny as back up. Doc can you set up Daniel with some fake injury, something minor which keeps him here, do you think the nurses will cooperate."  
  
"They'll be fine, Sir. How's suspected allergic reaction?"  
  
"Sure, never had that before" Daniel joked.  
  
"Now Tlea'c, you're our last line of defence. If Jonas leaves the infirmary before we get back, stop him, take him to a holding cell and ensure he stays there."  
  
"I would be happy to comply O'Neill"  
  
"That's settled then, we won't start the hacking until Jonas is safely in the infirmary under Doc's care. Do give me a call when he's nice and tied up with needles.  
  
"Sure Sir"  
  
"Ready guys!" There was a murmur of assent from everyone as they headed out to complete their latest mission.  
  
As Sam, Hailey and Jack, headed up in the elevator, Sam tried again to protest.  
  
"Sir, if Jonas needs keeping here, I'm far more use here"  
  
"No you are not!" To the others surprise it was Hailey who had spoken.  
  
"Right again, Lieutenant" Jack quipped "This is a military Base, Carter, hundreds of armed men. Jonas will not get further than a holding cell, if he leaves the infirmary, Tlea'c will see to that. It'd be like him running into a brick wall" Jack stated matter of factly. Then Hailey with her usual confident manner, that had got her in a great deal of trouble over the years and had give one or more CO's, murderous thoughts stated  
  
"Anyway I need your help. I can get us in but if it's encrypted that's your bag, I'll need help."  
  
"Really, didn't think you needed anyone's help" Jack asked mockingly  
  
"Everyone need's some backup Sir" "True lieutenant, very true" He smiled, maybe, just maybe she wasn't too bad.  
  
In the infirmary Janet was in full doctor mode, as two SF escorted Jonas in, after his impromptu summons.  
  
Daniel lay across from Jonas the same room, connected to a few monitoring devices for the look of the thing.  
  
Janet hurried Jonas in, a nurse passing him a gown and Jonas in a very bad mood was left to put it on.  
  
Janet popped to the phone in her office, dialling O'Neill's mobile  
  
"He's here!" she said without any pleasantries.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor, feel free to break out those lovely large needles you like so much"  
  
"Thank you Sir, I might just do that!"  
  
"Have fun Doc" O'Neill said hanging up.  
  
At the small internet café O'Neill was discovering that hacking took far longer and wasn't nearly as exciting as he'd thought it would be. He knew they'd made films about it and wondered how on earth Hollywood seemed to make it exciting when all he'd experienced in three hours was two geeks, talking in a language he didn't understand. Also a reasonable sum on money had passed hands to stop the shop being to nosey or calling the police.  
  
When Sam looked up, he actually heard the bones in her neck crack and wondered how hunched over she would be by 60 after all those years working at a computer. Then he pushed the thought away remembering how old he would be when Sam was 60, and his knees already gave him trouble so if he was alive he probably wouldn't be fairing to well either.  
  
His cell phone dragged him away from any further contemplation and his desire to kill the shop assistant who kept nervously glancing at them over his book. The book was a symbol of a battle won. O'Neill had never known before but the computer on the assistant's desk had the ability to view what any of the other terminals were doing; so Carter had explained to him anyway.  
  
He'd then told the assistant that he couldn't look at what they were doing and something of a argument had ensued. This had been when Carter had stepped in again, she'd taken the assistant to one side, who then had suddenly decided that he didn't need to look at what they were doing and would take up reading, which he'd heard was popular before computers.  
  
Now some people would probably assume that Carter had used her female charms to persuade the man, or simply smiled him into giving away everything he owned, but O'Neill knew Carter probably had smiled at him but she'd also, in the most scientific of language, explained exactly what she would do to him if he did look, and to summarize, it wouldn't have been a pleasant description.  
  
That, however, had been hours ago now he looked at the number on his phone, it was Daniel. "Yea," He answered, already deciding this was not going to be good news.  
  
"We had a bit of a situation, how's it going?"  
  
"Carter's just decrypting something or other, they say it shouldn't be long now. What happened?"  
  
"Well, he left and Tlea'c, ah, detained him,"  
  
"How badly hurt is he?"  
  
"Bloody noise, wounded pride, he'll live, but Hammond wants to know what's going on, right now or he's going to let him out again"  
  
"Give me two minutes Daniel, I'll call you back, I mean it two minutes then I call, OK?" Before Daniel could disagree he hung up.  
  
"Carter I need a word in private for a minute. Hailey if that man" he indicated the assistant "interferes in anyway you under a direct order to shot him"  
  
"Yes Sir" Hailey said, not really looking up, as the assistant burried his head further into the book, that was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Carter walked over to O'Neill.  
  
"They had to detain him," He informed her quietly  
  
"Shit" She didn't swear often, so he was a little shocked but it only played across his face for a instant.  
  
"Yea, We should tell Hammond on record, Jonas needs locking away Carter"  
  
"I know. We should be done here shortly but the base won't be secure until we can keep him out of range of the press"  
  
"So you're OK with us telling Hammond?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I knew it was going to have to happen if we found out what the system was"  
  
"Good, will there be much evidence left here"  
  
"Not really Sir. We need to delete it fairly efficiently, due to the network components of the computers here"  
  
"Carter, you're telling me to make the Base secure, we have to destroy the incriminating evidence!"  
  
"Yes Sir, if there was another way?"  
  
"OK, finish up, here I'll get Danny and Tlea'c to bring Hammond up to speed"  
  
"Thanks Sir"  
  
Authors note: sorry about the slow posting – please continue to review, I promise I will post more soon! (my real life keeps getting in the way –ahhh!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening they all sat in the briefing room, joined by two members of the military police who Hammond had called in after he found out officially what was going on. This was now official, on the record, that Samantha Carter, had accused her husband of abuse. Why she felt so awful about it would probably keep psychologists occupied for quite awhile.  
  
"So what evidence do you have that isn't classified," One of the military police said irritably, after the conversation had got into another area they were unable to discuss."  
  
"The medical record of injuries is extensive"  
  
"Inconclusive I'm afraid, especially with all the other injuries from classified missions. I'm sorry, Major, but you are going to need to take the stand against him. I need to know now if you are willing to do that?"  
  
"I'll do it; but he might still get off?" Carter asked is a calm voice,  
  
"I'm afraid so, ma'am"  
  
"He'll expose this Base if he does. Sir, we can't allow that to happen"  
  
"I'm sure your testimony and the doc's will be enough Carter" O'Neill said forcefully.  
  
"If we had more than just your word, ma'am. Maybe someone else has seen something?" The other police officer asked, trying desperately to acquire the evidence they needed without running into the line 'that's classified'  
  
"No. You need to catch him doing it. Right, to get more than my word against his, and, no Sir, what you saw the other night won't work because he'd just incriminate you"  
  
"Excuse me, what 'the other night?'" asked one of the military police aggressively.  
  
"Nothing which requires recording" Tlea'c said with a stare. No one questioned further, suddenly the topic was closed.  
  
Daniel had told Tlea'c what had happen the previous night, and after a few untranslatable insults in Gou'ald, he had understood. Daniel had been surprised, he had been dreaded the conversation and the explanations of earth culture, but the Jaffa had surprised him again by not questioning Sam's decision even as much as he had.  
  
"We need to reach a decision Gentlemen, I cannot keep Hanson detained another day for no reason." Hammond tried to stop the glares and move forward.  
  
"If Major Carter was willing we will put her house under surveillance?"  
  
"No she's not" O'Neill said adamantly  
  
"Sir, with all due respect that's my decision. If you saw him hit me, would you get a conviction" her voice was detached from the emotion of the question.  
  
"Nothing is with out any doubt, Major but yes, if his abuse was caught on tape, he'll get prison time."  
  
"I'll do it!" she said adamantly.  
  
"Carter, he'll kill you! He'll know you reported him,"  
  
"Sir, I can manage" She said firmly.  
  
"Sam, I'm sure we have enough," Daniel said gently.  
  
"No, we need to be sure, I'll be fine, honestly"  
  
"OK, your objection is noted Colonel, but it's Major Carter's decision. I can't say I'm happy with it but I think I understand. Now how long to set up the surveillance?"  
  
"A few hours I'm afraid Sir,"  
  
"OK. We will wait 'till morning to release him"  
  
The arrangements were made. General Hammond would officially apologize to Hanson on Tlea'c's behalf. He would then be released to go home with Carter or meet her there, his choice - he was a free man after all.  
  
Sam refused a wire to wear in the car because she was sure he would want to get her home and all they needed was his physical violence, they didn't need to hear how he talked to her when they were alone. The house was set up so every room could be viewed and a team was positioned outside ready to move in as soon as they had enough evidence or on Carter's signal.  
  
The car would be tailed but only to ensure they headed home. Both O'Neill and Carter had been worried he would spot any tail but had been assured it would stay well back and was just to ensure they went home. It was set! What they all hoped would be the final trap. The plan was set into motion.  
  
(More coming soon!) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Jonas was very quiet as they drove towards their house. Sam tried hard to relax, he was never a fan of small talk so her silence would not be thought of as odd but still she worried that her nerves would give her away.  
  
Suddenly it was Jonas that broke the silence,  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" Jonas asked in a calm and level voice.  
  
"Off course not," Sam replied trying to sound relaxed but he suddenly veered across the road taking a left from a right hand turn lane, cars honked furiously but he ignored them.  
  
"Well, I think you're lying again" he took a couple more turns, went twice round a car park and headed out of town.  
  
"Jonas, what's going on? Where are we going?"  
  
"Oh, we're just losing your friends back there" Jonas's voice was still in a unnervingly calm tone.  
  
"What are you talking about Jonas, where are we going?" Sam asked again trying to keep calm.  
  
"You will shut up right now, if you speak again, unless I give you permission, I will stop this car and blow your brains out" he reached down to his left hand side furthest from her and showed her the hand gun he had there.  
  
He must have picked it up before leaving the Base she concluded, probably stashed for just this purpose she thought miserably.  
  
She was silent, silent as Jonas ploughed down the highway at over 100, silent as he turned off, heading into the woodland hiding the grey skies above, he drove further and further into the hills for almost an hour. She did her best to memorise the route.  
  
Suddenly he drove into a small clearing, the sort people might stop in for a picnic in nicer weather but it was a cold morning and the ground was soaking wet, the place was deserted.  
  
"Get out" he yelled as he pulled up.  
  
She did, she considered running but knew she would never have made tree line before he shot her.  
  
"Are you wearing a wire?" He asked flatly.  
  
"No Jonas, why would I? Why are you doing this?" She was telling the truth but she wasn't sure she sounded like it or that he would believe anything she said.  
  
"Hands where I can see them, legs spread, lean over the bonnet of the car, I already know I can't trust you so I think I'll check for myself."  
  
She complied silently, grateful she had refused the wire in the car.  
  
He grabbed her roughly, searching for a gun or a wire. Finding neither he allowed her to turn and face him, on her knees. As she knelt down in the muddy ground, she was sure this was it, he was finally going to kill her, she refused to let him see the fear that pulsed in her veins and held her head high. He stood before her, looking down over her as she knelt, the gun never leaving its potential target, a ridiculously self-satisfied grin spread on his face.  
  
"So, did you really think you're little friends could out smart me. Is your opinion of my intelligence that low? Hell, I'll never be responsible for the next nuclear bomb discovery, you might all in the name of science, but I'm not that far gone girl.  
  
Did you think I'd believe they'd just let me go. My blood alcohol was well over the limit for a start, and I know the rules don't seem to apply to you, but I usually get a heads up before physical so I'm clean, no way your buddy Frasier let me go otherwise."  
  
"So she didn't check. What are you saying, you've brought me here because they didn't catch you?"  
  
"No, you here because you shared our secret Samantha, I don't think it was chance your buddy Daniel was in the infirmary watching my physical or that Frasier was there almost the entire time when she usually just pops into check on the nurses, or that your team mate Tlea'c just happen to throw me in that cell because he misunderstood.  
  
But the award for acting goes to your CO, one Colonel Jack O'Neill who really had me fooled. Yep, really great job, but then all this happens right after I let him in on our little secret. I'm not a fool Sam, you should know that by now" He back handed her across the face, forcing her to break her eye contact.  
  
"So what now Jonas? You think you've go it all worked out already" She spat back angrily. For a moment there was silence, like the forest was holding it breath for his reply, he looked down at her and all she could see in his eyes was hate, a mad churning hatred. She wanted to look away, to never see anyone look at her like that, but she was hypnotised by the barrel of the gun pointing at her and was almost surprised when he spoke,  
  
"I wish I'd never meet you Sam, you know that. I could'a had a whore on every mission, but I wanted a family; a life to come home to; to do it right, maybe I am stupid. I fell for you after all, believed your lies, believed you loved me.  
  
All those missions, all those deaths by my hands in the name of my country, all the shit you've heard about 'black opps', it's true. Official assassins, but you brought me home, you were home, I wanted a life, a family. I thought you were it, but you couldn't even do that, all you did was stop me finding a real one, now you've ruined everything with your big mouth.  
  
I tried to teach you, God knows I tried. I just never could trust you, you always let me down, all I asked was that you love me and behave like it but you never loved me, Samantha. Sleeping with your CO, that's just your style, you're a whore, I should kill you now"  
  
He stopped speaking and held the gun still against her head, she held her breath waiting for the shot, accepting the inevitable but it never came, as suddenly he seemed to think of something else  
  
"But I think well see just how tough you really are. Hell, you made Major before me, you're a member of the infamous SG-1. I'm sure you'll find your way home. Be warned I'm going to go and post your photo's to Hammond and I'm going to give some thought to killing O'Neill. That might just give you some motivation to try and survive maybe you could save him" He smiled down at her and continued,  
  
"No, only I have the power to do that, but you never understood that. I should have blown the cover on your precious SGC, the military like you are all lies. It paints a picture of all-American heroes but look at us, look at you, SG-1's famous second in command. On her knee's in the mud, can't even be trusted by her husband, a real hero, most American's would vomit if they knew what I'd done in their name"  
  
Sam tried to reach him, "You don't have to do this Jonas, you were under orders, we can talk about this" like always she believed if she could just connect with him, he see reason. But she just got his anger up again.  
  
"Still trying to save your own hide Sammie? Well, you just made life harder on yourself, give me your coat"  
  
She obeyed and he snatched it from her with his free hand. She immediately felt the chill of the wind through the T-shirt she wore beneath it.  
  
"I'll see you around Sammie, but I won't wait up" he quipped, climbing into the car, and Sam watched silently as he drove away. Her shoulders slumped down and just for a moment she looked her face stilled completely and she looked utterly lost, the lines of fatigue clear on her face, she was cold and alone.  
  
But the she shock it off, she pulled her mud caked legs out of the mud and headed into the trees. Her face active and determined again.  
  
( Authors note: Please continue to review I love hearing from you – though the pressure to continue to please making me a bit nervous – thanks more soon) 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Well finally another chapter sorry for being so slow, I had exams and they didn't go so well! Thanks to all those who encouraged me! The next chapter should be posted far more propetly Thanks again as always please review!

Chapter 12  
  
Once hidden within the trees and unable to be seen from the road, should Jonas decide to double back, Sam sat down on a fallen tree branch. She removed one of her army issue boots which she was still wearing after being on duty. She then reached into the boot, if anyone had been watching they would have definitely been surprised by what she removed from it.  
  
Lifting up the insole she removed a small circuit board and a number of wires, she then repeated this procedure with the other boot removing slightly different components.  
  
After slipping her boots back on, she set to work clipping wires together. Then once assembled to her liking, she pressed one of the 4 tiny buttons on the front of the device and lent down so she was close to a very tiny microphone, placing a small ear piece in her ear.  
  
"Hello" She said quietly into the microphone.  
  
"Oh, My God, Sam!" Daniel's voice crackled loudly out of the ear piece  
  
"Yep, it's me"  
  
"Are you OK? Where are you? Everyone is looking for you!" The words tumbled into one another in their haste to get out Daniel's mouth.  
  
"I'm fine, but I could use a lift, grab a bit of paper it's a bit complicated."  
  
Daniel grabbed a piece of paper, spilling an abandoned cup of cold coffee over some probably highly important Air Force forms. Ignoring the state of the now very soggy highly important Air force forms, one of which he even scribbled furiously on the back of, as she described the route from memory.  
  
"Are you OK?, should we bring an ambulance?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, really Daniel. Do you know where the Colonel is though?"  
  
"Oh, screaming at anyone who will listen that he said this was a bad idea"  
  
"Jonas is after hi. Just make sure he is OK."  
  
"What?" Daniel wasn't sure what his question was asking, he either wanted to know why a man who had been beating the crap out of Sam had left her apparently unharmed and was now after someone whom he had thought of as a friend. But he was also kinda surprised that Sam thought he could protect the Colonel from anything more than putting his foot in his mouth during First Contact but not from highly trained x-black ops military captains!  
  
"He worked out why the Colonel been being nice to him and he said he'd kill him and then left in the car"  
  
"OK, we'll be there as soon as we can. Half the military police here seem to be running around looking for their heads! Can I get back in touch if we can't find you, cause my phone went a bit odd when you called."  
  
"I don't think so, I'll call you again in an hour, I'm using a skeletal clone of my phone, but I had to remove a lot to make it small enough"  
  
"Ok, Tell me how somewhen, but is there anything you need"  
  
"Ah, a coat. Jonas took mine,"  
  
"Sure see you soon, just stay put OK"  
  
She did. Shivering in the cold she paced up and down, trying to keep warm and alleviate the tense worry that was knawing at her gut. She kept back from the road hoping her friends would hurry; she wanted to see them safe, after Jonas's cutting words.  
  
She crossed her arms tightly across her chest trying to keep the biting wind out, it wiped around her legs smacking the sodden material against her skin sending shivers through her body. She kept replaying Jonas's word in her head, adding to the chill. She glanced at her watch, for the thousandth time, she never been good at doing nothing, problems were always to be solved never accepted, but now all she could do was wait, thinking of her husbands threats, spinning out idea's of where he might have gone.  
  
She locked at the device she'd used to contact Daniel, it still sat on the fallen tree branch. They'd been working on a way to get the GDO small enough to hide in the shoe's of teams, it was a good chance most Jaffa searches wouldn't find it, then an escaping team could gate home.  
  
She remembered the night before when she'd spent half the night perfecting the clone of her mobile, cannibalising some very expensive lab equipment to do so and fitting the components into the soles of her shoes. She'd known not having a wire in the car was a risk, and Jonas was smart so she'd designed her own back up, she thanked her training and experience that she now always planned for worst case scenario.  
  
After an hour passed, unable to do nothing any longer, she picked it up pressing the button for Daniel's mobile, knowing there was no way the Colonel would have let him drive at his usual speed.  
  
"Hello" The speaker cracked into life with Daniel's voice.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Sam, we're almost there, I hope"  
  
"You must have really floored it"  
  
"Ah, Yes, Jack was a little cross"  
  
"Oh, I'll hope to see you soon" She hung up, conserving the battery in case they weren't as close as they hoped.  
  
She peered out of the tree line, she could hear the roar of the truck as it approached.  
  
"Thank god" She whispered to herself, as they pulled into the picnic site, just as Jonas had done.  
  
"Carter!" O'Neill shouted as soon as he exited the truck.  
  
"Sir" Sam called out as she ran from the trees to greet her friends.  
  
"Sam" Daniel said sounding surprised as he got out the passenger side.  
  
"Yea," She said, approaching them "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"You know our luck, a squadron of Jaffa and some blood thirsty natives" Jack joked.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure just me. I think we're safe from the residents of this town"  
  
Janet had clambered out of the back of the truck and walked over to Sam flanked by T'leac. Janet reached out touching Sam arm.  
  
"God, Sam you're freezing, put this on" Handing her a warm padded jacket, which she willingly accepted.  
  
"It is good to see you Major Carter"  
  
"Thanks Tlea'c"  
  
"Any idea where he's gone?" O'Neill asked, worried what else Jonas had done to her this time, that she wouldn't admit to.  
  
"He said he was going to kill you" She said in a quiet still voice, that portrayed her fear at the possibility of what his anger would result in this time.  
  
"Well, as I'm here, he's not doing that" The Colonel reassured her with his light manner.  
  
"Well I'm gonna take you back to SGC, so the doc can ensure your really OK,"  
  
"I'm fine Sir, he didn't do anything" she said more determinedly.  
  
"Humour me, OK. Daniel can you wait here and tell the military police what's happened, Tlea'c can you stay with him to make sure everythings OK and impress on them the importance of finding Jonas, when they finally turn up"  
  
"Sure Jack, they'll be here in a minute, I don't think they were going for the land speed record getting here" He said unwittingly adopting Jack's trade mark sarcasm more and more.  
  
Jack took the drive back at a more normal pace, Sam released just how far Jonas had taken her, she would've never made it back to even the closest building on foot before dark if she'd followed the road. The thought scared her, that result had been Jonas's intention. The nights were cold, he'd known she might well develop hypothermia if no one had found her. She considered for a second if he would have come back himself, then she remembered the hate in his eyes and knew she was dreaming, he wouldn't have come back, she had to face the reality of the situation.  
  
Most of the journey was conducted in silence but they did ask her carefully about what had happened. Especially, how she had contacted Daniel? She supplied the facts, not exactly what was said but what she thought they needed to know, trying not to show how much Jonas had hurt her again, not physically this time but emotionally, his words had cut like a knife.  
  
Back at base, Jack held off the questions while Sam slipped away with Janet to the infirmary.  
  
The infirmary was quiet as Sam sat on one of the beds, as Janet got ready, not looking enthusiastic about the prospect of a physical.  
  
"Ok, if you promise he didn't touch you, I'll simply do a few tests to check you're OK from the cold and we can get going. Many people would be surprised that I do release patients no one likes examinations. So tell me, what exactly did he do?"  
  
"He hit me across the face but only once, that's it I promise,"  
  
"Ok, I'll check for concussion, but I'll find you some clean warm clothes first"  
  
"Cheers Jan" Sam tried to give a weak smile but her heart wasn't in it, her mind was still reeling from her confrontation with Jonas.  
  
Janet as promised kept the exam simple, but worried about her friend's lack of response.  
  
"I should have been more careful" Sam said almost to herself as Janet jotted her final notes.  
  
"You weren't to know" She said reassuringly  
  
"I shouldn't have under estimated him"  
  
"It was a risk we all thought worth taking, he underestimated you as well or else we wouldn't have found you, earning you reputation again as gadget girl"  
  
But Sam didn't even smile about the name some of the lab techs had coined for her. Sam had been the focus of much teasing from Janet until she had let Janet in on some of the more colourful nicknames the doctor herself had been given.  
  
"But I pushed for it and now he's missing and we might never find him" She sounded like they'd already lost  
  
"It was not your fault" Janet said more adamantly  
  
"Yes, it is.Tthis whole mess is my fault, not just this time, everything with Jonas is my fault, you don't see it I..." Her eye's filled with unshed tears, she stopped, staring at her hands, to choked to continue.  
  
"What do you feel so guilty about Sam? This man abuses you yet you act like you're guilty. He doesn't deserve it"


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hi look i've done it again actually updated, I really like to know what you think of this one, remember this is an AU this Sam made a choice that meant her future was different from in the series, let me know what you think good or bad.

Chapter 13  
  
The infirmary was very still and silent for a moment then Sam looked up straight at Janet and asked  
  
"Do you think I'm manipulative" her eyes still glinted with tears but her voice had found it's strength.  
  
Janet didn't break the gaze, answering honestly  
  
"No. You're not perfect, people aren't but you've never been manipulative around me. Is that what he said to you?"  
  
"No, that's what I did with Jonas. We weren't loves sweet dream, that went wrong. Jan, I asked him out, I used him, because at the time it suited me, now he uses me, so please don't think I'm innocent in this mess"  
  
"Sam whatever you did you don't deserve Jonas's violence. Tell me what's got you so bothered that you even consider you might, I'm your friend Sam I want to understand." Sam paused, then looking at Janet's open caring expression she took a deep breath finally prepared to explain.  
  
"I was in a relationship before Jonas, at the Academy, I needed to distract people from it, so I asked Jonas out. It was over with the other guy but if the military had taken an interest, my career would have been over, and Jonas was charming and sweet, I thought I could learn to love him for a while. I honestly didn't think it mattered"  
  
"Sam it was a long time ago we all make mistakes" Janet said reassuringly  
  
"I was so selfish Janet," Sam's face was almost pleading with her to understand "He thought I loved him, I made him believe that, I wanted him around, wanted a obvious new relationship to stick in everyones face, the consequences were just a little more long term than I had in mind. And having Jonas was easier than not, staying always cost less than leaving short term, I didn't mean to hurt him."  
  
"He knows?" Janet was naïve, she understood the circumstances but that Jonas knew shocked her.  
  
"Yea, he knows" she showed no sighs of expanding on how, it was history, how didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Sam, listen to me, so you're not innocent, relationships have started for worse reasons, it doesn't mean you deserve what he does, we all have skeletons, we've all done things we're not proud of, no one deserves the way he treats you"  
  
"I just can't cope with everyone acting like I'm a saint in all this, if they knew they'd see it differently"  
  
"No, they'd still see you need to get out. Not being honest with your partner is a reason to break up, maybe a reason to write them an angry letter, maybe even a reason to throw their stuff out onto the street, but it is not a reason no matter what the lie, to tie them up and leave them on the floor, to kick them till their ribs crack, it is not a reason to land them in hospital! But if you're right and for some reason you do deserve this, which is ridiculous and you know it, it is not a reason to even think about breaking the confidentiality of this base"  
  
"Yea, I know I need to stop him" She said resignedly  
  
"No 'we will' stop him" Janet said forcefully  
  
Sam smiled a little at her determination "Okay 'we'," she considered "Look Jan, thanks Okay" She said sincerely  
  
"No problem, I meant it"  
  
"So which consequence did your x-husband get?"  
  
"Ah well I've always been a bit of a relationship coward when it comes to the big stuff, he got a note on the kitchen table and no one had done the washing up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was cheating on me, admitted it before then gave me all this BS about how the military had changed me. He'd never wanted me to join, said he didn't know me anymore and was sure I was shagging the whole platoon anyway" She smiled to herself "Then he said he wanted to make it work and we should get therapy" She smiled again "Took me a week to realise he just didn't want to lose someone who was willing to wash his dirty socks and had no intention of changing just wanted me to change into someone who wouldn't mind"  
  
"I don't really see that ever being your style"  
  
"Me neither, so I left. Then got the divorce and for the first time in my life I was grateful I didn't have kids. Well enough of my mistakes, we'd better go and see if the guys have heard anything"  
  
"Sure lets hope they find him"

Authors note: OK, i will write more as soon as poss, please review no matter what you thought, they always make me write faster! thanks for all the reviews I recieved so far :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for still reading this! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They'd only been back an hour when a young lieutenant came in, as SG-1 were discussing what Jonas might do next;  
  
"Sir, there is a call on line 2, the caller says it about your ex-wife, Sir"  
  
"Thanks, lieutenant I'll take it in here" He headed straight for the phone wondering what could possibly have happened for someone to call him. He braced himself for bad news."  
  
"O'Neill" he answered  
  
"Ah, guess who?" He was shocked, it was Jonas. He glanced around seeing and more fearfully, hearing Sam in full steam, explaining something to Daniel and Tlea'c, he waved but they were side onto him paying no attention, presumably politely trying to give him some privacy.  
  
So he kicked out, sending a chair toppling and making a huge crash. They both turned to stare at him, he put his fingers to his lips, they got the message but now wore very worried expressions, the voice on the phone called his attention back.  
  
"Jack you didn't faint did you, not good for your rep if you have" He could almost see Jonas smirking.  
  
"No, I'm here. Sorry about that Daniel knocked over a chair."  
  
"Well keep looking worried and don't let on it's me, else Sam's future might not be so long."  
  
"What!" he did his best to sound shocked.  
  
"Keep your cool man, you can come see her, just you though"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you put her up to this didn't you? She would never have crossed me alone, so you see you need to come and explain how wrong you were"  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"Well quick and painless wouldn't be how I'd describe what I've got planned"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You know training ground 3, point 4?"  
  
"Yea, I know it, at the North end of the site"  
  
"Yea, you've got it. I'll see you there. You've got two hours, no company, no surprises." Then he abruptly hung up. O'Neill carefully replaced the receiver and turned to the others.  
  
"Is she alright, Jack?" he was momentarily phased by Daniel's question, but quickly realised it's significance.  
  
"It wasn't about Sara. That was Hanson!"  
  
"Oh!" They all looked a little shocked, "What did he say?"  
  
"He wants to meet, he's claiming to still have you Carter"  
  
"He said he was after you Sir," Sam said, looking more worried still.  
  
"Captain Hanson, knows you would not give up Major Carter without a a fight" Tlea'c commented.  
  
"We've got two hours, to be there. Carter go find Hammond, we need to work out how to turn his trap into our own."  
  
They quickly discussed the situation all agreeing it was a trap and that Hanson was just about arrogant enough to think he could pull it off. It was decided that Hanson could be caught and as the ground was military owned there should be no risk to the public. One quick sting operation, if all went well.  
  
A team was quickly assembled, including SG-1 and a medical team. Hammond would also accompany them. Hanson was one of his men, who, despite being a previously decorated officer, was now a threat to the security of the base and the safety of other personnel. He would do everything he could to help bring Hanson in.  
  
They arrived at the site with time to spare on Jonas's deadline.  
  
The small sky lights in the barn were too high for anyone to be looking out, but they kept their distance so as not to take chances. SG-1 approached carefully through the undergrowth. While Hammond organised the operation.  
  
As the crouched in the brush, O'Neill turned to Carter a worried glint in his eye. Despite the bulky flat jacket she wore and the hand gun at her side she still looked fragile to him. He remembered to well what Jonas had done to her and he worried she was to close to this one. He hadn't really wanted her to come but knew her well enough by now that there would have been no ordering her to stay behind.  
  
The deadline crept closer, as they were watching the doorway, it opened a crack and a small figure emerged, far too small to be Hanson.  
  
"Crap" O'Neill muttered  
  
Daniel broke cover to approach the child, feeling he would be less intimidating on his own, the rest of the team waited.  
  
The child was a boy and looked about 12 and terrified, Daniel approached slowly, as soon as he got close the boy spoke;  
  
"Please, are you Jack, I need to speak to Jack" his voice was a little more confident than his face but still sounded shaky.  
  
"No but he's just over here. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No" the boy muttered.  
  
They walked silently to the undergrowth,  
  
"Jack, this young man wants to speak with you"  
  
"Sure" Jack said smiling  
  
"The man inside says he'll kill them if you try and get to him"  
  
"Kill who?" Jack asked gently but the boy looked more scared.  
  
"My friends and my little sister!" He looked straight at O'Neill forcing out the words in a rush "We're sorry, we were cold, we're camping in the woods, but the fire wouldn't stay alight, so we went in there, we didn't mean to start trouble, we thought it would be OK"  
  
"It's alright, what's your name?" Jack asked still smiling.  
  
"David, David Muir" He seemed to relax a little.  
  
"OK, David how many people are in there?"  
  
"Six"  
  
"And are they all the same age as you?"  
  
"No, Gary is thirteen, Jerry is nine and my sister is only seven, every one else is 11, like me"  
  
"OK, that's fine, and can you tell me about the man in there."  
  
"He's old and he's got a gun" Jack, guessed Hanson and probably himself did look old if you were eleven. So he continued to smile and asked David another question. They would need all the intelligence they could get now this had turned back into a hostage situation.  
  
"A pistol, or something else?"  
  
"No, a pistol, like James Bond"  
  
"OK, I'm going to take you to my friend Janet and my Boss George, can you just come with me for now?"  
  
"But what about my friends, I want to help,"  
  
"You can. OK, just come with me for now," They walked off together away from the barn.  
  
The others crouched down, waiting for his return but a childs scream rang out from inside the barn.  
  
Carter stood defiantly and informed the others "I'm going in there"  
  
"Is that wise Major Carter?" Tlea'c asked politely.  
  
"Probably not, but I can't wait here while he does God knows what to those children"  
  
"At least wait till the Colonel gets back" Daniel tried.  
  
"They could be dead by then" and she turned and walked out towards the barn  
  
"We should have stopped her" Daniel said, looking sheepish.  
  
"We would have failed" Tlea'c replied matter of factly.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Look how fast is this for another undate!!

Sam reached the single door to the barn, the day was cold and grey, she took one last look at the sky and squared her shoulders and knocked, calling out through the door.  
  
"Jonas, it's me can I come in?" To her surprise he answered almost straight away.  
  
"Sure, Sammie we've got a nice little party going on here, but take it slow any moves and, well you know the score."  
  
She slipped the door open and moved inside, standing still just inside the door,  
  
"Hands up" he asked calmly, a hand gun pointed straight at the back of a little boy's head. She slowly raised her hands.  
  
"Now walk over here, slowly" He ordered in the same calm tone, it scared her and she pushed down the chill she felt, and complied.  
  
"Jonas we..." She tried to speak to him.  
  
"Shut up, when I want your input I'll ask not before"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Now, lie down, face to the floor, arms out" Once she was down he moved the gun from the boy to her. She heard the child's stifled sob and could see the faint outline of a bruise forming on his check. She tried to scan the other children for injuries but the barn was so gloomy it was difficult to see.  
  
"Now keep still while I discover what toys you brought, today"  
  
He found the gun on her was instantly, then tut-tuted, as he ran his hands over her body.  
  
"A vest Sam, you really are afraid of me or were you just following orders like a good little soldier girl."  
  
She took a risk and replied "It's procedure Jonas, you know that, I trust your not going to hurt anyone"  
  
Then he laughed, an empty hollow chuckle.  
  
"I don't think so Sammie, I have nothing to lose now, you see." He voice was still calm and sounded uncaring "Now stand up slow and take that vest off. If I want to kill you I wouldn't want that pesky thing stopping me."  
  
She followed his instructions, feeling a chill as she removed the solid vest. As he smiled, past the gun he still pointed at her.  
  
"Good girl, now be good and I might just let our little friends here live," he smiled again. She looked at each of the kids faces, each looked scared but still alert, the older ones kept looking at the door and seemed to be weighing up whether or not they'd make it.  
  
She gave a tiny shake of her head. Despite the fact that Jonas was now facing her, giving the children a free path to the door, it would take only a fraction of a second for him to turn and shoot.  
  
"So, what's the plan now, I mean you've got me," Sam asked, looking defiantly into his eyes, mustering her courage and anger once again, readying to use it against him, but his answer wasn't what she was ready for at all  
  
"No, actually I wanted you gone, but you just can't do anything right, even in this you had to disappoint me."  
  
"I'm sorry," She tried to look it.  
  
"Why don't you let these kids go. Then you can do whatever you want to me, to make up for my mistake"  
  
"No Sam I can do whatever I want now and these little brats get to watch" He half turned, Sam almost saw a opening, but he spun back levelling the gun at her once more, as he continued "Whereas O'Neill will just have to use his imagination"  
  
"They'll come in eventually, you know that"  
  
"Not with such vulnerable hostages," he turned again and as he moved back, Sam saw her chance to disarm him. As his arm spun back toward her he would be able to get off a shot at a living target, so she kicked out at his out stretched arm forcing her boot hard against his wrist causing him to drop the gun.  
  
He instantly turned to lash out at her, but she was doing what she'd been denied the option of doing for so long. She was fighting back and she was well trained for it. SG-1 hadn't survived by luck alone, so she danced quickly back, avoiding his hand, moving back towards the corner furthest form the door.  
  
She pulled a second gun from the centre of her chest, where it had been concealed from his searching hands by the flack jacket.  
  
She pointed it directly at him, he responded, smoothly breaking his charge as he almost instantly registered a new threat, he slowed and stopped looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Go on pull the trigger or can't Saint Samantha do it. Go on end this, you never loved me, what do you care? Just one more life gone, no one will notice" As he spoke he slowly took a step forward which she countered with a step away, towards the corner of the room.  
  
"One more fraction of an inch is all it will take. Go on. Do it."  
  
Sam was watching his movements carefully; time seemed to slow as she took in his features, the command in his voice, the lines on his face as he spoke. But behind him she could see the children, holding each others hands in fear, one little girl at the end had her fixed with a piecing stare, that must be David's sister she realised, only seven years old.  
  
Sam knew that that little girl, in fact all of the kids would never forget Jonas's death if she fired. At this range it wouldn't be pretty, she couldn't let them watch, couldn't be the nightmare that haunted their dreams. Jonas wouldn't kill them either, not now he had her to torment, if she could just get them out, away from this. His voice pulled her thoughts, her gaze still steady. Her finger still on the trigger she appeared to still be making that choice, what Jonas didn't know was that she already had a plan.  
  
"Do it Sammie!" he ordered stepping forward, reaching a hand out slowly. She paused, her and Jonas were now no longer between the children and the door, but were in the furthest corner from the door. She looked straight into Jonas's eyes and made her choice.

Thanks for reading, more soon, please review, I have a new summer job ironing newspapers! I need the reviews, they keep me sane!


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Look more already! I don't know what's come over me, I just hope people are still reading this even though i didn't update for ages, If you are THANK YOU. **

**Chapter 16**  
  
"No," She said determinedly, her hands moved quickly releasing the clip from the gun, letting it slid out on to the floor, then kicking it hard across the floor.  
  
As Jonas became distracted the kids fled. The larger one's grabbing the younger and sprinting for the door.  
  
As the final one slipped out the door, Sam moved to fire the bullet remaining in the chamber but Jonas spun back a fraction of a second to fast and slammed his arm into her gun arm forcing it upwards, moving his body the other way deftly avoiding the bullet.  
  
He was well trained for survival.  
  
For a moment she was too shocked to move, while Jonas instantly grabbed a small pistol from his boot and pointed it at her head.  
  
She let the useless empty shell of her own gun slide from her fingers.  
  
Jonas smiled  
  
"Foolish, Sam, very foolish" he stated. She didn't move. She knew if given the slightest provocation he'd use it, unlike her, nothing would hold him back.  
  
Suddenly a loud speaker burst into life from outside breaking the silence that followed Jonas's words.  
  
"You are surrounded Captain Hanson. Come out peacefully" they both instantly recognised Hammond's voice.  
  
"No Sir" Jonas muttered, he was still smiling as he spoke "Now, Sam me and you are going to take a little trip, be a good girl and you might just survive it, if I see fit to permit it."  
  
He moved around behind her pushing the gun into her hair. She steadied her breathing, trying to keep calm. He stepped close behind her grabbing her neck with his free arm, pressing her head back into the barrel of the gun.  
  
She could feel the warmth of his breath, her muscles wanted to pull away, but she knew any move would result in her death.  
  
Jonas pushed her forward, holding her close to the door.  
  
"Me and Samantha will be leaving now, you hold your fire and I'll hold mine" He yelled through the door, before pushing them through it.  
  
Sam blinked in the bright light after the gloom of the barn. Jonas held her tightly forcing her to walk forwards.  
  
She thought through her options desperately scrolling through her list of possible moves. She could try to run but he'd shoot her before she took a step, the marksmen would take him down a moment later but at this range it would be to late for her.  
  
She could co-operate, but there was a chance, however slim that they'd let him go. She couldn't let that happen, one way or another this would end here, she would see to that.  
  
She could talk to him, try to get him to see reason; this might have any result given Jonas's current state of mind but she had to try.  
  
"Just let her go Captain Hanson" Hammond's calm voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Stand down, Sir, let us leave or I will kill her" he yelled back causing spit particles to flick across Sam's neck.  
  
When no one moved he yelled again,  
  
"I said STAND DOWN!"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," Came Hammond's calm voice.  
  
"You know they can't let us leave Jonas, not with what we know, give yourself up" Sam tried to talk to him.  
  
"No Sammie, I can't do that"  
  
"Please, Jonas, you worked for them it will be OK, no more killing. Please Jonas, this isn't what you want, you know this isn't right" She pleaded.  
  
"I used to carry the Bible 'till I released something; no amount of praying could save me, I'd done to much, no one could forgive me my sins."  
  
"So do the right thing now Jonas. No more killing, please just put the gun down." Like Sam earlier Jonas paused and made his choice.

**Please, Please review!!! More soon**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
  
"There's enough death on these hands already. What do you think another will matter?" he was almost laughing. Then there was a moment of silence, like the world was holding it's breath.  
  
A single shot rang out.  
  
They both fell like stones to the floor.  
  
Blood pooled behind Jonas's head; Sam moved, pushing the weight of Jonas's arms off her and turned to see the gun in his mouth and his brains splashed across the ground.  
  
Captain Jonas Hanson was dead.  
  
Not even the Gou'ald could put his body back together after this. She doesn't say a word, she just gets to her feet and slowly turns away.  
  
The military are there. The guns are still held ready, orders are shouted, medics run in, but Sam simply walks away from the body. In a daze, though this isn't the first death she's seen, not by a long way, she is a soldier after all, but this one was personal and close. The reality won't hit her till later but when it does it will hit hard.  
  
She stood alone staring out into the countryside, as the medics swept in to pronounce what everyone knew, that Jonas Hanson was dead by his own hand.  
  
Jack approached her, "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked causally, as she stared out into space, away from the scene.  
  
"I had the chance to end this, Sir. He literally asked me to do it" She didn't make eye contact, just spoke, her voice flat but with just a hint of the emotion locked away somewhere.  
  
"Killing a man is no badge of honor, Major"  
  
"I know, Sir. I think Jonas knew it too, that's what drove him here" her voice remained calm as he moved around to face her.  
  
"So just remember every time you cross that line, you take one step closer to here"  
  
"How do you go on? Doing what we do, knowing that"  
  
"Because as long as you still know that you'll never become Jonas"  
  
"Thank you, Sir"  
  
"Anytime" Then she turned away from him and walked towards the medics and the mess, only looking straight ahead, desperate to shut out the impact of the scene before her.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, More to come, but please continue to review, i love hearing from you, I'm still ironing newpapers 6 days a week so i need the support!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
  
After all the formalities, the medical check-ups and the paperwork, the entire night had passed and most of the following day.  
  
They had all tried but Sam remained distant, she never talked about it, the doctors said she was in shock from the trauma. They all tried hard to make it easier for her, but this was never going to be easy. Despite everything he was a huge part of her life and he was gone; never to return, never to hit her again, never to make her feel small and weak, but never to love her either. There is no longer a chance he'll change, there is no longer a chance he'll return to the man he once was; the man she knew he could be.  
  
It was over, some people say 'nothing ends well, else it wouldn't end', sometimes people are right. Jonas Hanson ends here, with the woman he believed he loved; being a man he hated; after being willing to betray the country he served.  
  
Finally everybody left late that evening, finally she was alone. Sam cried then, she cried for Jonas, most people she knew would have said he wasn't worth her tears, but she cried for the man he could have been.  
  
She drafted a letter, and set her alarm for 5am. She'd need to be in early to deliver it, then she slept in the large bed unafraid but alone.

**Sorry it short - more tommrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**  
  
General Hammond walked into his office at 8am. He wasn't looking forward to the day, the Base was still in shock over Hanson even though most of them didn't know the full story or even half the full story, but rumours were flying and teams needed rebuilding.  
  
He looked down at the post in front of him, flicking through the pile he noticed three envelopes. Two were addressed to him in Jonas Hanson's handwriting and the third written in Sam Carter's neat script.  
  
Forgetting the rest completely, having decided long ago that is was unlikely that the Gou'ald would write to let him know they were invading. He slid his thumb briskly along the seal of the top envelope from Hanson. Tipping the contents out onto his desk he saw five photographs and a note.  
  
The photographs showed a much younger Carter and a man Hammond didn't know, but what they were doing was pretty clear. In the first two it could have been said they were just friends but unfortunately not in the next three. Turning them face down he picked up the note:  
  
_ 'Sir, I am sorry to have to bring this matter to your attention but I  
can no longer keep my wife's secrets. These photos may well explain  
Sam's remarkable academic results. I know you will investigate fully,  
the man was Sam's instructor at the academy after all, or else I shall  
take this matter further myself. Conduct unbecoming an officer is a  
serious offence.  
Thank you, Regards, Captain Hanson'_  
  
Jonas Hanson was dead but he was still proving to be a serious threat. With an increasing sense of dread Hammond reached for the second envelope Hanson had sent.  
  
More photo's fell out, these were more recent and this time he recognized both officers. One again was Major Carter, the other was Colonel O'Neill, the pictures were not as incriminating as the first batch, showing only a close relationship. Again there was a note;  
  
_ 'She hasn't changed, don't believe her. They are both openly flaunting  
a relationship that is a serious offence, I know you will again  
investigate fully  
Respectfully, Captain Hanson'  
_  
Hammond reached a conclusion, Jonas was dead and he would not allow him to ruin two of his best officers on a rumour and a few inconclusive photographs. So, walking over to the shredder he dropped the second set of photos in, destroying them in only few moments.  
  
Sitting back at his desk, where the first set of photos still remained again he picked up the envelope from Carter, it contained two letters, he began to read the first;  
  
To General Hammond  
  
I am writing to you regarding a set of photographs from my late husband, which if you have not received already you will receive shortly.  
  
The relationship I engaged in with the man depicted in the photographs was a violation of the regulations and conduct unbecoming. If necessary I will testify to this at my court martial, I will not add lying under oath to my crimes.  
  
If you will accept it, I will tender my resignation immediately, but I respectfully request you don't investigate this matter. This probably sounds a ludicrous request given the implications, but I am not the person most affected. The man is no longer in the military, he has left but he has a wife and three children. I simply want to protect his honour but I know after what we did this may be an impossible request.  
  
I will accept any other option you are able to give me. My letter of resignation is attached, should you be willing to accept it  
  
Thank you for your time,  
It was an honour serving under your command,  
Respectfully  
Major Carter  
  
He then read the letter of resignation, it was short and to the point.  
  
He got up, taking the remaining photo's and shredded them. Then he took the letter containing Carter's confession and it followed the photo's. He looked again at the letter of resignation.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading please review I will post the last part tommrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**  
  
He considered the consequences of his decision to everyone, it took only a second before, he then feed the resignation into the shredder.  
  
He cleared away the rest of the mail, knowing it wouldn't be long until he had a visitor.  
  
Half an hour later his PA's voice came over the speakerphone;  
  
"General, Major Carter wishes to speak to you, Sir"  
  
"Yes, I've been expecting her, send her in"  
  
"Can I help you, Major" He asked, as she stood rigidly to attention in front of him. Her posture was that of ultimate confidence, her face betrayed a sadness, but it would have taken a braver man than Hammond to tell her.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you'd given my resignation any thought, Sir"  
  
"No Major. I haven't, since I received nothing regarding a request to resign" She looked momentarily nervous.  
  
"I requested your PA to put it in with your post this morning, Sir"  
  
"Ah, Very unfortunately somebody accidentally shredded this mornings post before it was opened. Very good for security of course but not very helpful. I was informed there were a couple of items from your late husband. Any idea what he might have sent me?"  
  
"Um, No Sir"  
  
"I suppose no one will ever know now. Sorry. Now about your resignation?"  
  
She squared her shoulders almost unnoticeably before she continued  
  
"Yes Sir, I formally request to be allowed to resign my commission, Sir"  
  
"Request denied, Major"  
  
"Sir, I really feel..." but Hammond cut in,  
  
"This Base needs you Carter, whatever mistakes you've made in the past I think you've been through enough. Just make sure you learn from them. Now I'm very sorry about Hanson but you need to look to the future now"  
  
"Sir, with respect, I don't know if I can here, with Jonas and everything here"  
  
"Major Carter, if there was another SGC I'd transfer you but there isn't and you're needed here, you'll find a way to cope. This is the option I'm offering you."  
  
Then she knew for certain. She had said she would accept any option; this just hadn't been on the list of hell assignments he could have sent her on. She'd lost no rank, nothing, her option was to cope; so as always, she would do her best to obey.  
  
"Yes Sir, Thank you for your consideration"  
  
"You're welcome Major and remember to try and protect yourself as well as everyone else."  
  
"Yes Sir"

Fin,

**Remember in real life some people break more than their partners hearts!**

_A/N: Thanks for reading, I love to here what you thought, you took the time to read it, please take 10secs to review it, constructive critism is very welcome_


End file.
